


Spicy Coffee

by Willowanderer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Coffee, College, Combat, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Excessive World Building, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flashbacks, Flirting, Food, Frottage, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Magic Lube, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pinching, Polyamory, Religon, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tattoos, Threesome, discussing sex, discussion of wounds, i guess, i guess?, no really there's a spell for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: A series of intimate encounters, set in the world of "Of Coffee And Princes"I wasn't sure if I was going to post them, but then world building and a bit of plot got in, so I figured, okay. Just give appropriate warnings.1. Lord and Lady Strigiform (Logan/Janus)2. +1 (Remus too) (Janus/Remus/Logan)3. A long time coming (Roman/Virgil)4. More than Just a Daydream (Logan/Roman)5. Better Together (Logan/Virgil)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Lord and Lady Strigiform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan/Janus  
> Janus is gender-fluid, presenting as a woman and is referred to with feminine pronouns. vauge and Nongendered terms are used for her body for the most part.  
> If this is not your thing, this is your chance to bail
> 
> This would be taking place during Book 10, when they had separated into pairs to sneak into the capital.

The disguise seemed excessive to Logan, but he was willing to go along with it anyway. The over robes expected of the Lava Volre were thick and unwieldy, and the porcelain masks made his already limited vision narrower. He supposed he should feel fortunate he had a partner to lead him, and that there wasn’t actually much walking involved. In the carriage they could slide the masks back to breathe better, and he could put his glasses on, but the disguise went back in place when the carriage stopped, regardless of if they got out or not. 

As they were acting as a noble couple returning from an outland estate, they had servants to arrange everything when the carriage stopped. Private rooms, private bath, private meals, necessary to the nobility who followed Lava Volre. It seemed a cult devoted entirely to extravagance and autonomy- as long as one had the means to support it, one could be anyone beneath the mask. Most annoyingly, Logan had only managed to find observations about it from  _ outside  _ the faith. He had no idea what it was actually about!

“Don’t worry about it.” Janus had told him, smoothing down the robes. “ _ No one _ outside of it, seems to know what the tenants are- that’s why it’s considered a cult, even in countries where it has a strong hold on the nobility.”

This entire plan had been Janus’s and frankly, Logan wasn’t sure it wasn’t just so Janus could wear a pretty dress and hide his face. He’d certainly had no trouble with the feminine garments. If Logan had to guess, he would have put the scarred Mage’s mood at improved as he was faced with them. He’d even put on makeup before donning the mask which confused Logan, though since he was close by, the hint of kohl and shadow visible around the eye- the only skin visible- was very arresting. It was hardly like Janus wasn’t aesthetically appealing the rest of the time. 

“She.” Janus said suddenly. They were sitting in the carriage quietly. Neither of them had said anything, almost since they’d started, so this break was startling. 

“Pardon?”

“She.” Janus repeated. “Gender is rather performative, isn’t it? Just different sets of rules for different people. “Sometimes” Janus continued a little brittlely. “When given the opportunity, or option, I am more comfortable like this. And like this, I am what I appear to be. She.” 

Logan blinked processing this, then bowed over his hand. 

“My apologies. I was not aware.” He snorted as he sat back up. “What else for my lady wife?” 

Janus chortled quietly. “Who’s she? Is she lovely?”

“Surprisingly so.” 

She laughed again, and pretended not to be hiding a blush. 

Logan had gotten so used to the boisterous energy Remus and Roman- and to a lesser extent Patton- brought to the group that he didn’t realize it until it was gone. Dinner with just the two of them at a small table in the rented inn chambers was quiet. 

This time it was his turn to break the comfortable silence suddenly.

“I’d feel better if we had some sort of story in place, so I wasn’t forced to make it up on the spot and remember it.” 

“That does make sense.” Logan felt the edge of Janus’s dress brush his ankles as she shifted. “Let’s take turns asking questions to build it. Where to start?”

“Which of us has the title?” 

“Bold.” Janus sipped her wine. “The Title was mine, but we share it now. Are you from another family here in Sanders?”

“No, I was sent as your husband by arrangement from Ahlldri.” Logan countered. “Have we been married long?” 

“Hmm.” Janus tapped a finger against her lips. “Not very long, less than a year. Is there an heir in our future?”

“I’m sure it will happen in the fullness of time.” Logan huffed while taking a drink. 

“Oh.” That was definitely Janus’s foot brushing against his ankle. “Do you?”

“Isn’t it my turn for a question?” Logan retorted, raising his eyebrows. “What did you think about the arrangement?”

“Oh mean-” Janus laughed a little and thought about it. “It was my idea- I mean, not you specifically, but I made up my mind I wanted a husband.”

“Oh good, I’m essentially a pet.” Logan was pleased he made Janus laugh again. 

“Oh no, even my cover identity has a type.” 

“You filled in a form: ‘Please send one husband, tall, broad, intelligence optional’.” Logan made a scribbling motion in the air. 

“Intelligence costs extra.” Janus countered. “You have to pay for quality. Hrm... What about you? Were you disappointed by the match?”

Logan thought about that, long enough that Janus was a little surprised, but there was a chance he’d gotten distracted- he’d slid his feet forward enough that Janus didn’t have to reach at all, and she discovered she could feel the embroidery on his stockings even through hers, which was a nice feat, and an interesting texture. The occasional twitch and returned rub made Janus think she had his attention. 

“A little, I think.” Logan said at last. “Not in you, necessarily. But I had been attending Karthaje University in Snoaj. I had scandalously gone about not even wearing a wig- probably why I ended up shipped off to be a husband. I don’t think I was exactly asked about it.” 

“What a rebel.” Janus laughed. “That must be why I wasn’t charged for the intelligence.”

“It probably came out of the shipping.” Logan retorted. “But all things considered, I certainly lucked out.” 

“I love the way you say that.” 

“Say what?”

“‘Lucked out’. It’s...” she pondered the right word, fingers tapping distractingly at her lower lip. “Adorable. Like you’re saying something in another language.” 

“Well I do prefer hard work and planning to trusting in luck. It seems like such a nebulous thing…” He leaned back in his chair. “So you wanted a husband- were you lonely, or was it just a time of life decision?” 

Janus took a few bites of dinner- she was mostly done, but she was enjoying the conversation. 

“It can be difficult finding a lover.” She admitted. “What with everything. One can take one from the servants, but… tacky and problematic.” Janus grimaced at the idea. “It might be better to just arrange for a lover’s death if the relationship ended.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re serious or not.” Logan said, slightly concerned. 

“Good.” she giggled a bit. She finished her drink and stood up. “Are you done?”

“I’m not sure,- I can’t help but feel there are some gaps;”

“With dinner, I mean. We can continue this little game.” 

“Oh, well then yes, I believe so. I have to say I am relieved that I don’t have to eat stew at least once a day any more.” Standing up, he replaced the food covers, and Janus rang the bell for the servants. 

“Indeed, it can be quite the trial. But there is nothing quite like a month in the brush eating raw forage and scorched frogs to make you appreciate it.” Janus allowed, as she retired to the inner chamber of the rooms they’d rented. 

Locking the door between the rooms, he turned to see Janus stretching out, and letting her braid down from the coil it had been arranged in on the back of her head. Logan had never been around someone so… visibly genderfluid before. He was not prepared to say that he hadn’t known anyone like that before. He was slightly astounded at the difference a change in body language did, especially when Janus was so sensuous in the first place. She pulled her braid over her shoulder and glanced back at him with her brown eye, displaying only the unmarred side of her face. 

“Be a dear and get those lacings for me.”

“I know perfectly well you can get them yourself.” Logan retorted. 

“Yes, but I want you to do it.” 

Logan sighed, and found the end of the well hidden laces that held Janus’s dress tight. There was a line on either side, in an achievable but tricky place down from the outer edge of the shoulder blade. While he teased them loose, Janus undid the high corset collar, and the minuscule ones on the inside of her wrist that held the lower sleeves tight. The fabric was very thick and smooth under his fingers, and the ties tried to slither out of his hands without actually loosening. Logan was glad his outfit was held shut with buttons instead of lacings. But even including the bulky outer robes, Logan was fairly certain Janus had more fabric and weight in her disguise. With a touch of prompting he lifted the dress up off of her and hung it up. Thoughtfully, Logan rubbed a fold of the skirt between his fingers and looked at the embroidery; not that he had any real assessment, but he was fairly sure that even in Florida, this dress was worth more than he spent on food in a month. Though it was just the one incredibly impressive dress. The rest were much simpler. 

He unfastened his jacket, which frankly was just as thick with embroidery as the dress, and hung it up. 

“You know, if one didn’t know better, one might assume this plan was just an excuse to dress up.” Logan joked. 

“And I of course would never stoop that low.” Janus chuckled. “I  _ also  _ got you to dress up. Now then.” Janus sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. “Whose question were we on?” 

Logan began picking apart the neck cloth he was wearing and sat down as well. “I think it was your turn to ask.” 

“Oh that’s right, you asked that very invasive question about my sex life.” Janus swung her feet up into Logan’s lap, the undergown sliding up her leg as she did.

“I don’t believe the question was phrased that way.” he protested. 

“I like these stockings, give me a hand with them, I think I have a snagged nail.”

Logan gave an aggravated huff. “Now I know you’re giving me a hard time; as though you’d let that happen.” 

She raised one foot a little higher. 

“Less talk, more stocking removal, mail order husband.” She leaned back thoughtfully. “You know, I want you to keep thinking that, but I assure you I spent plenty of time looking just as rough and desensamble as Remus and not wearing it nearly so well over the last decade.” 

“He does wear ‘a little dirty’ well.” Logan agreed. “... however, I’m not sure what the proper technique for removing silk stockings is.” 

“Start at the top and be gentle,”

After a theatrical sigh, Logan slid his hands up until he encountered the top of the stocking- thankfully for his sanity, just above the knee. There was a gentle clasp and a band just slightly higher than that. Also a small knife, which he removed and set aside.

“Honestly, between you and Remus, I am glad I never have to get you through a metal detector.” Logan huffed. Janus just giggled. 

“Just because you don’t understand the emotional appeal of wearing a silver dagger strapped to your thigh under a silk dress doesn’t mean that it isn’t there.” She inspected her nails one after another. “Fair’s fair, my scandalous spouse. Tell me about your university exploits.” 

Logan paused where he was sliding down the second stocking. 

“That’s hardly a question. And not relevant to our cover, either.” 

“Well?” 

He sighed. “Well you’d be surprised how much you can do without undressing, I suppose. Especially when one exclusively prefers gentlemen.” He paused. “And less-than-gentlemen, I suppose.” 

“Ooh that sounds like a story.”

“Not much of one. People can make strange judgements about someone if they never see their face. Very dehumanizing, on a certain level.” 

“Sounds like an experience short on kisses.” 

“More than you’d think.”

“How did that work?” 

Logan slid further up the bed, letting Janus’s chemise slide up her thighs, and leaned forward. One hand reached out and covered her eyes. In the sudden darkness, there was a brush of thumb over her lips, followed by a press of lips. 

“Kinky.” She murmured, and he pulled back, though he didn’t move further away, hand shifting from covering her eyes to cupping her cheek as he settled back in place. “So you weren’t missing my flirting.”

“I’m not that nearsighted.” He sighed, setting his hands down on the bed behind himself. She shuffled and let the chemise slip further, pooling around her hips, as her legs arched over his lap. 

“And yet…” Reaching up, she resumed unwinding the fancy neck cloth, holding the ends, and giving a little tug, pulling him back towards her.

“So why are we returning to Sedis Maoths?” 

Janus chuckled a little bit and let the silk slide through her fingers. 

“Now this one I know, darling. My mother, the last Lady Strigiform left after my father’s untimely death. Mysterious circumstances; she was implicated, as women always are, but since it was her title in the first place, and no one could prove anything, she simply left the capital with his body, and returned to our outer estates, where she buried him with full pomp and circumstance, and remains there even now, haunting her own halls. When I came of age I took over the title and duties. The last of which is returning to Sedis Maoths.” 

“Strange behavior for a murderer.” Logan allowed. 

“Strange indeed.” 

“Where were you in all this?”

“Ah-ah-ah!” she wiggled a finger. “That’s my question now, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” for a long moment there was silence and they could hear people moving in the outer room, clearing away dinner. Logan focused on that. Even though the servants they’d brought with them were also members of the resistance, part of Logan felt wary. After all it was all a deception, and they were reaping some definite benefits. Besides traveling with Remus had instilled a certain level of caution in him. He blinked, seeing a faint sparkle along the gap of the doorway, and then smooth fingers traced his jaw, bringing his attention back to Janus. 

“So wary and fierce faced for a scholar.” she teased. “‘Exclusively gentlemen’, was it? ‘In the fullness of time’ I believe?” She stared at him through her lashes slyly, smirking. “Darling husband, have we consummated our marriage at all?” 

“Ah-” Logan looked shocked. “Is that a legal question? Should I be concerned about my wine?” 

“No no, I’m keeping you, I’m just curious. Have we slept together?” 

“I… slept together yes, consummated… perhaps not.” he glanced away. 

“Oh.” she leaned back against the headboard more fully, looking him over, though she didn’t move her legs from where they were draped across him. 

“You could have answered that question as well as I could.” he challenged, face hot. “It’s a two person process.” 

“I don’t know if you did answer it. Sounded like weasel words to me.” 

“I literally answered the question you asked.” Logan protested. 

“So how about a clarifying addition? Why not? Is it just that you aren’t attracted to me?” Janus tugged a bit on the undone neckcloth, which just resulted in it sliding off Logan’s neck entirely. She glanced away as if embarrassed, putting it aside, but Logan noticed which direction she turned. 

“I am suddenly concerned this may be blurring lines.” Logan said quietly. “You are stunning. At all times and no less like this.”

“Do we need lines?” 

“Ah.” The noise of understanding came out almost clipped. Logan paused, trying to decide what to do now. His eyes glanced down at the well muscled and bare legs cocked across his lap. A quick glance followed them from the toes pressed against the coverlet to the pool of creamy silk that filled Janus’s lap and spilled out on either side. The gown might have had a high corset collar, but the bodice itself had dipped down, leaving an almost heart-shaped gap from the top of the clavicle sweeping to the top of the breast, displaying the feathered lace at the edge of the chemise and a smooth patch of bronze skin, once the outer robes had been removed. 

Without the gown itself, the chemise showed more than that- the remaining scales along the side of Janus’s throat, each shaded beautifully, trailing down to the nearly bared chest. The chemise was too well fitted to slide down a shoulder and bare more, but there was plenty to see. He could focus on that skin now, and watch the rise and fall of breaths. He could let his eyes make a return trip down Janus’s body. Suddenly he wanted to, uncertain if the toenails were painted or not and wanting to know. Ridiculous- he didn’t need to know, and it would have been a silly thing to do in the first place. 

He bit his lip and tasted a remnant of rouge. His eyes flicked up to Janus’s lips, and his train of thought stalled as a smile spread across them. “It’s… different.” 

There was the lightest touch of fingers under his chin brought his eyes up to meet Janus’s. Eyes, eyes were safe. Or not. They were captivating, deep, dark brown and pale amber gold. 

He put his hand over Janus's and laced their fingers together, bringing them down to rest on top of her bared knees. She was leaning back against the headboard, apparently relaxed. 

But there was something in her eyes. Logan wondered if it was the same thing he’d felt from time to time. The burning want to be wanted. Even faced with the raging brushfire that was Remus’s affection, he still felt it, like an itch wanting to be scratched. 

“I think I was worried about disappointing you.” he offered. 

“Why?”

“Well, as embarrassing as it would be to admit to my lovely bride-” He stroked his thumb along Janus’s hand where he was holding it. “I have no experience, you see.”

“Experience?”

“I’ve never had sex with a woman before.”

Janus laughed a little and Logan rolled his eyes.

“It doesn’t seem funny to me, but I suppose I could see it from the other side. I’ve never even been attracted to a women before; it’s a new experience.”

“And are you?”

“What?”

“Attracted to me?” 

“Very much so. Terrifyingly. I suppose I haven’t made that clear.” He let her tug at his hand, leaning in as she arranged it, cupping her waist, giving a little hitch of her hips to settle more comfortably, just barely not in his lap. 

“It’s so nice to talk like this.” she murmured, cupping his face. “It never would have occurred to me that you’d be shy.” 

“Shy-” he scoffed and was stopped by a kiss. By the time the kiss ended, Janus was entirely in his lap, with his arms around her. They were both out of breath. 

“Many people come to the marriage bed with less experience.” Janus teased, stealing another kiss. “You can follow my lead.” Logan kissed her again, slightly harder and they passed the lead back and forth between them. Her voice was thick and a little rough when they finally stopped, and he was already breathing heavily. “Unless you don’t want to…” 

Logan tried to let his breathing return to normal, but didn’t pull away. There were… reasons, excuses why they shouldn’t. Logan’s cache of ‘just in case’ was stored away- but there was apparently a quick spell for that which Janus would certainly know and be able to cast. He hadn’t gone much further than this with anyone else which made this combination feel a little odd, but especially at this moment, he certainly didn’t want Janus any less than any of the others. In the ‘for’ column was privacy, stress relief, curiosity and flat out desire. If he was in this position with Remus, with Roman, with Virgil, he would have wanted it just as much and as touching as multi-partner consummation sounded, he wasn’t sure he was up to it just yet. 

For one thing it had been a while. 

“I do. Unless this is only some very intense cover story,” Logan sighed, and slid his hand up, gently disentangling one of Janus’s earrings from her hair. 

“It could be both.” Her hair was very much a mess from Logan’s hands in it now, and the rouge that had made it through dinner was gone. “No, just the flirting was. I’d been thinking about it.” 

“Oh?” being part of the only combination that was having sex, that surprised him a bit. Surely Janus’s carnal needs were being met. Logan shifted about a bit until he could peer past her to unfasten the buttons at his wrists, but still have his arms around her. 

“I love Remus. More than I can use words for with him.” Janus said without shame. “He is an experience that I highly recommend.” She gave a little shiver, and her eyes drifted shut for a moment. “I’d also love to watch him wreck you.” Logan gave an involuntary shiver at the mental image himself. “Or vice versa. For further consideration.” 

“Duly noted.” succinct or not, that image was sending shivers down his spine as well. 

“But I very selfishly want your beautiful hands and focus all on me, just for a little while.” She curled up against his chest, thumbing open the last few buttons on his collar. 

“Well, who am I to refuse a request from a lovely lady?”

“Are you making fun of me?” Janus demanded. 

“No, but I was completely honest about not being quite sure how to proceed.” 

“Let’s start by getting you out of your shirt.” 

What might have been a simple task was made more complicated by teasing gropes along Logan’s chest as he raised his arms, sliding up and then distinctly down, dipping into the waistband of his pants. As he tossed the shirt aside with a care for the silk-fine cotton Janus renewed her attentions, overwhelming him for a moment with lips and hands, leaving him properly straddled his pants more than halfway down his thighs, breathless as he collided with the headboard. He huffed with amusement, bringing his knees up, trapping Janus against his chest a bit. 

“Impatient?” 

“Just trying to make things even.” She murmured, hands splayed on his chest. “I’ve been nearly naked, and you were still mostly dressed. Not my favorite way to play.” Leaning forward, he kissed along her jaw, and down her throat, leaving an open mouthed kiss on the front. Janus tipped her head up enjoying it, and he bit down, just a bit, drawing out a gasp. So naturally he did it again, pressing forward, the swell of her buttocks pressing against his thighs, as he managed somehow to finish pulling the trousers and stockings off. Now Janus was certainly wearing more than him, even if it was just all in the undergown. He trailed his hands down her back, and modestly smoothed her chemise down a bit- and if he ended up with his hands on her bottom well, it was very round given how muscular she was, and the silk was soft and delightful to stroke. 

“Now, I have nothing against learning through experimentation.” Logan murmured, in between nibbling at her earlobe “But I seem to think my lady mentioned telling me what she liked?” 

“Did I? I don’t know if I said that.” Janus was definitely a little breathless, tilting into the attention. “But I suppose, if I must.”

“If you don’t want to-” Logan let his hands drop. Janus gave a frustrated little hiss. 

“You are unexpectedly evil.” she grumbled, and kissed him, rising up on her knees so he had to tip his head back. “I was enjoying that, but I would like to offer a correction.” she took his hand and slid it up her thigh- under the chemise. “I did not wear positively minuscule undergarments  _ solely  _ for my own amusement.” 

“Are those bows?” Logan rubbed his thumb over the crease of her hip, hand splayed out. 

“Are you going to find out?” Janus countered, biting almost gently at Logan’s neck, and rocking into his lap. 

“Unless there’s anywhere else you’d like my hands.” Logan retorted, and tipped his head to catch her lips in a kiss, deepening it and trailing their tongues together. 

“Now why would I teach you my weak spots?” She mumbled, stroking her hands over his torso and chest, circling a nipple with her thumb before pressing closer for another kiss. 

“Because you’d enjoy it-” The hand not up under her skirt slid up over her ribs and cupped her breast, squeezing softly in an exploratory way, not hard mostly letting the movement of the silk telegraph the motion. Janus’s breath drew in sharply, and he did it again, this time trailing his fingers over the nipple one after another, finding it hard, pressing back against the fabric, he circled the pad of his thumb around it, and she bit her lip, her back arching into it. “Ah. Hints. Some sort of treasure hunt when I’ve already got a treasure in my arms.” He pinched, and she moaned outright, as he let go and gently caressed the whole breast, stroking. She kissed him like she was trying to drown out her own moans as he continued. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, she arched her back as he tweaked her nipple again, and pressed his head to her chest. Taking another hint he kissed at the skin at the edge of the chemise, even dropping a dry press of lips to the outline of her other nipple, making her whine. He mouthed at it, just a bit, and returned to the exposed skin.

“Nggh.” she mumbled, fingers tangled in his hair, trying to pull him back.

“I am not listening to you complain later because I’ve spit-stained your chemise.” Logan mumbled. Janus made an annoyed noise, especially when his hand dropped away to slide up her thigh. He kissed the underside of her jaw, untangling his thumb from the bow on the side of her undergarment so he could use both hands to lift the mass of silk up. Janus made a surprised noise and lifted her arms barely in time, enabling the removal. It tumbled to the duvet, slithering over Logan’s feet and into a puddle, leaving Janus almost entirely bare. Logan spared a glance down, exhaling admiringly. The under garments in question were black, and indeed held in place by tied bows on each hip. The arch of her spine had them pressed against each other, and he hadn’t even realized that he’d started rocking his hips back against hers. He let his hands trail all over, from the soft fabric of the undergarments up her back and smoothing around to cup at her breasts, making her moan again.

“I thought we might try it, from mnn behind for your benefit.” Janus teased. 

“And miss this?” Logan retorted, dipping his head down to take a hard dark nipple between his lips. It got the intense reaction he’d expected, as she arched into it as he sucked, crying out and clutching at his hair. “You really seem to be enjoying it.” He gave another lick, breath ghosting over the damp, pebbled skin, and moved to give the other nipple the same treatment. She rocked her hips again, seemingly without thinking, and he continued, fondling whichever breast wasn’t occupying his mouth, lost in the faint rocking friction of their hips, the sensation of spit-slick flesh beneath his lips, and her moans of pleasure, getting more and more desperate. Part of him wondered if Janus could get off just from this- and that part desperately wanted that to happen. He cupped and squeezed the slight swell of muscle and fat, massaging almost. 

She gave a little gasp, breath hitching, “No, wait-” as he gave a particularly hard suck and she was gone, shuddering and gasping. She kept his face pressed to her breasts, breath barely calming down, and he let a hand fall down to her hip, tugging idly at the ties. She shuddered again, aftershocks rippling over her skin, and she mumbled something he didn’t quite catch. 

“What was that?” he breathed. He wasn’t quite sure why  _ he  _ was out of breath. She gently removed his glasses and set them aside, they were smudged and would require a thorough cleaning. He reached after them, wanting to keep seeing, and Janus caught his hand, bringing it back to her hip. 

“They were poking me.” Licking her lips, she cleared her throat. “I said ‘you’re going down’”

“I suppose I could.” Logan allowed, glancing down again, at the wet spot at the front of her undergarments, pressed against the obvious outline of his own erection, the raised fabric displaying a faint damp spot as well. “We might have to change position.” He tugged on her hips as if to pull her a bit more to her knees so he could slide down. 

Janus swore faintly, one hand pressed to the headboard. Logan pressed his lips to the skin beside her navel. 

“You  _ did  _ say you wanted all my attention.” Logan murmured as his tugging made the knot on one bow give out. “Is it safe?” He tugged at the other bow, and she grabbed his hand pulling it up to her mouth, pressing two fingers to her lips and mouthing something against the pads before licking them, sucking the digits into her mouth. Logan was momentarily mesmerized by the flex of tongue against his fingers, and Janus let them slide out slowly. 

“Go ahead.” She shifted in place, skin still buzzing faintly from the orgasm, and thrumming with anticipation of whatever Logan chose to do and overstimulation it would bring. If he was willing to let her selfishly pursue her own pleasure she was more than willing to indulge just a bit. She gave a shiver as the other knot was untied and the slide as the damp fabric slid away from her skin. “Please-” she added, just a little shyly. Logan kissed at the crease of her thigh, lips trailing over a few stray hairs, and nuzzling in. 

Logan had never done anything like this without some sort of barrier, and the back of his mind was presenting him with a list why he shouldn’t, and the answer of ‘magic’ was not satisfying. On the other hand- he really wanted to; the faint taste of salty sweat and some musky flower were near intoxicating. As he explored the area with open mouthed kisses and tongue. There was a faint bitter remnant, but it was hardly unpleasant. As he licked and sucked, Janus made small whimpers of noise, hisses of almost words. Taking the dampness on his fingers as a hint, he slid his hand around the curve of her ass, tracing the crack until he found the orifice. To his surprise, it was wet and loose- not as much as it would need to be, but more than it should be- as his questing fingers sunk in, the slick wetness increased, and he thought he understood. 

This was what ‘that spell’ did. He wondered what it felt like when it happened- there was a thrill of anticipation in his gut- but that was for another time. The ‘lube’ the spell provided didn’t really taste of anything, more of a texture, he discovered as he swiped his tongue over it. The more he pressed the fingers in, the more lube there seemed to be, hot and slick. Janus’s thighs trembled with the effort of not locking around his head, as he plied his tongue, one hand stroking the head of her, small motions that only added, to the sensations of his mouth and fingers pressing in, stroking against her inner walls and finding and brushing her sensitive spot. His tongue didn’t quite reach but his fingers did. 

“Ah... fuck!” she gasped, gripping the headboard. “Thank the serpent, yes… oh-” he had no right getting her this close again so fast; fingers stroking and pumping steadily, lips wrapped around her and sucking. “No no wait, stop.” she dropped a hand to his hair, as he did, sliding his fingers free, and resting his wet fingers along the curve of her ass. She slid back a bit, as his panting breaths sent gusts of air over sensitive flesh that was still like a soft caress. He looked up at her, dazed a bit as though he wouldn’t care if he continued doing what he had been all evening. Janus just gulped air, getting herself back under control and letting the rolling tide of pleasure move back just a bit, no matter how much she wanted it. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked. 

“What’s wrong is you aren’t in me right now,” She reached back and grabbed him through his underclothes, thumbing at the much larger wet patch. Logan gasped at the sudden attention rocking up into her hand, as his hands clenched on her thighs. Since she had him mostly pinned flat to the bed, she did most of the moving, shifting back and peeling the last garment away. 

For a long moment Janus just took in Logan, sprawled out against the coverlet, braids spread out in disarray, the line of his chest stretched out as he reached back to adjust the pillows. She raked her hands over the smooth skin and planes of muscle- right down to the trail of hair and the newly unclothed erection, bouncing against his abdomen as his legs moved under her, kicking the underclothes away. 

Janus stroked at it, thumbing the wet head and smoothing down the foreskin, crawling up to straddle his hips again. Giving it a little pet as she let go to brace her hands on his chest. Logan reached up, cradling the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her slowly dissolving plait and pulling her down into a needy kiss. For long moments it was tongues and teeth and grinding against each other, sweaty skin to skin. It kept her tremblingly close to the edge. At last she broke it, panting and reached down between them.

“You’ve been so good, doing all the work.” Janus purred. She raised up, knees pressed tight to his side, and his hands trailed up after her, stroking up her thighs and waist as she flicked her hair back, gathering it up in one hand, as the other lined him up. It was a trial of having long hair, that sometimes it had to be kept out of the way. They both groaned as she sunk down, finally feeling full, the stretch a delight but pain free from both the spell and his further attention. Janus sat there, reveling in the feeling, until his hands started to roam, thumbing at her, cupping and squeezing a breast again. 

“Beautiful.” He moaned, and as she leaned forward, rocking, he cupped her face, thumb stroking gently over her cheek. 

Remus certainly had never said anything about Janus’s scars, except colorful threats against the people who’d inflicted them, and a bit of worry if they hurt, since his own scars pained him from time to time. He’d covered them in kisses, and never voiced a meep of disappointment at Janus’s ruined looks. Logan had never known Janus any other way, and still called him beautiful. Janus tipped his face and bit at Logan’s thumb as it stroked past the edge of his lips. 

“You’re just saying that because I’m bouncing on your dick.” She growled, flexing and clenching at once, making him gasp, knees drawing up a bit, which changed the angle and made Janus gasp. 

“Hardly.” His eyes drifted shut though, biting at his lip; the slight difference of sensation was greater than he’d ever anticipated. His breath came out shakily, as Janus continued rocking her hips. “I say things because I mean them,” His hand slipped back and clenched in her hair, tugging just short of painful sending shocks of pleasure down her spine as she submitted to being dragged down. Logan kissed Janus fiercely. “So if I say you’re beautiful- stunning- lovely-” He punctuated each word with another kiss. “It is because I find you to be.” 

She pulled free, tossing her hair, finding her breath quite stolen. 

“Pft.” she rocked harder, drawing another gasp, his hands sliding up her thighs and waist, but staying there. “You’re blind without your glasses and we both know it.” 

“Far too close.” he agreed, hand creeping higher to roll a sensitive nipple under his thumb. “But not that blind.” 

“I think I liked you better with your mouth busy.” 

“Is that so?” In a smooth motion he sat upright cupping Janus’s hips to hold her against him, bending so he could fasten his mouth on her neck, from that position he could just barely bend down and draw his lips across her nipple again. The motion drove him deep into her striking more sparks. Janus’s back arched, as she cried out. Too much, all at once. As she quaked, he moved his mouth back to her neck, biting gently, and then licking the abused flesh, rocking his hips up against hers as she lost the rhythm she’d set entirely. Each little thrust brought another shock, driving her firmly into an overstimulated state where her skin buzzed, and she couldn’t bear the thought of being touched- but at the same time wouldn’t let go for the world, clutching at his hair, and sinking her teeth into is neck much less gently. The sudden pain startled him and all at once he was gone dissolving into a shivering mess. Moving together they lay down, belly to belly, wrapped in each other for the time being. Janus kissed the forming bruise, then lay her head on his shoulder, eyes drifting shut into a light dose. 

It wasn’t long until things started to dry tacky and he softened enough they slipped apart. And Logan sighed.

“Darling wife.” he mumbled, tracing a hand behind Janus’s ear, then smoothing down the hidden tattoo that traced down her spine. “I fear we have a bath getting cold in the next room.” 

She responded with a hiss, and rubbed her face against his shoulder, smearing her makeup further. 

“If you think I wouldn’t dump you in a cold bath just to get my own chance, you’re very much mistaken.” 

“Murder.” Janus mumbled. “How dare you just openly discuss murder attempts with the victim right here. That’s not how it’s done.”

“Very well I will discuss such things elsewhere from now on.” Logan snorted in amusement. He wiggled a leg out to the edge of the bed, and sat up, taking Janus with him, still pressed to his chest. She pouted petulantly, and twined her arms around his neck. 

“Carry me. If you’re going to drown me in lukewarm water, it’s the least you can do.” 

“It’s a good thing you like big strapping fellows.” Logan joked, getting his arms under her. 

It took some effort, during which Janus was of no help, to open the locked door. The room was empty, which was good, since they were naked, the small table they’d eaten at against the wall, leaves dropped. In the middle of the room instead, surrounded by hopefully at least absorbent cloth, was a tub of still steaming water. The small hearth opposite the door held a fire warming a large kettle, presumably filled with more water to add more heat if desired. There were towels, soap and robes laid out. Beside the brightly polished copper bath was a second low basin and a stool. 

Logan looked Janus over, with bits of dried sweat and other things, and then dumped her into the tub like he’d threatened. It wasn’t deep enough to swamp her, but she gave a shrieking laugh anyway. While large for a freestanding tub that was brought in it certainly wasn’t big enough for both of them at once, even if they cuddled close, so Logan took a seat on the stool instead, pouring hot water into the basin from a waiting, covered bucket. 

He set a cloth on the edge of the tub and started washing himself. From the sounds of things, Janus was doing the same.

“Oh ugh!” she said suddenly. “It’s in my  _ hair _ . Absolutely the worst part of sex.” 

“Perhaps you just have too much hair.” Logan suggested playfully, looking up in time to get a faceful of it. He hadn’t realized he was that close to the tub. 

“Blasphemy.” Janus mumbled. Logan chuckled a little, smoothing the hair out over the edge of the tub as she leaned back. 

“I don’t think I was adequately warned how high maintenance you could be.” Logan teased, stroking his fingers through the thick silken tresses, combing them out flat and clean with a damp comb. 

“You’re doing most of it without me asking, so how is it my fault?” 

“I think I got it all out.” reaching forward he ran his hand through her hair from root to tip in a long stroke, and repeating the gesture. Janus tipped her head back, eyes half closed as he did. “Yes, there was just a bit near the ends.” 

Janus stood up gathering her hair up in a rope, and twisting it out of the way. 

“Thank you, darling.” She stepped out of the tub. “Take your turn will you?” 

Logan scoffed slightly, but did climb into the tub. A short soak would feel good, if nothing else. Janus sat down and patted at the rope of hair with a towel as if that would make it dry faster. 

“If you’re going to insist on pet names, I think I preferred ‘beetree’.” 

“You called me darling as well.” Janus countered 

“That’s different, I am terrible at pet names. I wouldn’t want to accidentally steal one of Remus’s. Perhaps I should try to think like him.” 

Janus gave a short laugh. 

“We certainly don’t need another one like him.” She countered, and reached out, twisting her fingers in his braids. “Does your hair need washing?” 

“Not at the moment. Perhaps we’ll get a chance to play out a soap-house fantasy some other time.” Logan retorted, and tipped his head as she scratched softly at his scalp. “I may need to find someone who can re-braid my hair, however. It’s growing out. If I get them wet, it will take hours to dry.” 

“That does sound delightful.” removing her hand Janus turned back to carefully wiping herself dry, before applying lotion, mostly to her face. “After all I still haven’t quite gotten revenge.”

“Revenge? For what?” Logan demanded. 

“Exploiting my weak spot.” she stared at him through half lidded eyes smirking. “I have to find yours, and return the favor.” Janus yawned hugely only covering the tail end. 

“Oh no.” Logan said blandly. “I will be punished for bringing you pleasure in kind. How will I ever survive your cunning coils?” 

“You can’t.” She smirked at him, and wrapped herself in one of the waiting robes. “Do ring for the bath to be taken away when you’re done, husband mine?” 

“You’ve always wanted a husband to boss around, haven’t you?” Logan rolled his eyes. 

“What do you expect me to do?” Janus tossed back, disappearing into the bedroom, still squeezing water from her hair with a towel. “Marry Remus?” 

Logan felt very confused for a long moment. 

“Yes?” he called back. Janus gave a cackle of a laugh. 

At least Logan knew he hadn’t upset Janus, because only when Janus was in a good mood would she let herself cuddle up while still awake, though nothing would stop her while asleep. She immediately curled up against him as he got under the covers. 

“Snuggle serpent.” Mumbled Logan. 

“Stop.”

“Cuddle constrictor.” 

“No.”

“Python princess.”

“Definitely not,  _ and  _ Remus has done that one.” 

“I told you.” Logan mumbled sleepily. “What a strange time.” he added almost in afterthought. 

“For what?”

“To go on a honeymoon.” the word trailed off, and Janus blinked sleepily. She nuzzled into the bruise she’d left on Logan’s neck, making him whine in his sleep, then drifted off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If asked, Logan would answer without hesitation that he has now had sex with a woman, and would not elaborate; because that would be rude. Interestingly enough, he did almost have a relationship with a bi transman, who was weirded out by the fact Logan had never even experimented in the other direction before, and bailed before they got closer than heavy petting.
> 
> While being a fan of fancy clothing, Janus likes the feel of women’s fancy clothing more than mens. I think it’s the swoosh.


	2. +1 (Remus too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus seduces the Lady of the House, like he's always wanted. The Lord too. 
> 
> Janus is genderfluid and female pronouns are used for them; nongendered and female-typical descriptors are used.
> 
> This takes place the first night after Remus and Virgil arrive in Sedis Maoths

The Strigiform Manor didn’t have the same access to luminescence crystals that Victory’s Head did, so many of the halls were dimly lit with oil lamps. Not that either Janus or Remus cared at that moment. Remus had pinned Janus against a wall, their fingers laced together, even as the back of Janus’s hand was pressed to the wood. 

“Missed you.” Remus mumbled into her mouth, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth. He let go and kissed along her jaw, letting the tip of his tongue trail over the ridge of the scar, and desperately trying to suck a hickey just below her ear where no high collar could hide it.

“Mnn... We weren’t even apart for a month.”

“So? Miss you all the time. Got lots of missing you built up.” Remus retorted, and nibbled on her ear. “Were you too busy having fun with Logan to miss me?” he asked, and pulled back far enough to press their foreheads together, staring into her eyes. “I want details, all the dirty bits.” He pressed harder on Janus’s hand leaning into her, so close it felt like their hearts were beating against each other. Remus kissed her, hard and deep, and Janus responded in kind, free hand sliding down his back and squeezing his ass. Pulling away, Remus panted a laugh. “Oh my god, there  _ are _ dirty bits.” he licked his lips and rocked forward, kissing again, only to curse as his legs got tangled in her skirts. “That’s so hot.” he moaned, their lips just barely parted. “Was it good?”

“ _ So _ good.” Janus panted back, tipping her head, and trying to catch his lips again. “The boy knows how to treat a lady.” Remus let go of Janus’s hand and she wound it around his head tugging at his hair and pulling him in to kiss. 

“Maybe. But I know what you like.” he murmured breathlessly. The duke hauled at her skirts, pulling them up, out of the way so he could press their hips together, close enough she could feel him through his pants. Janus whined a bit at the friction. 

“Yes.” She hissed, and bit at his neck. “His hands;” she moaned, rocking back against Remus, as he reached between them, cupping and stroking. “Yes, like that. He’s so sweet…” his hand slipped into her undergarments, and she rocked her hips forward. “Fuck.” She swore. 

“That’s the idea.” he murmured the spell before sucking her tongue into his mouth, letting Janus take control of the kiss as he pressed his fingers in as the spell took hold. Janus groaned again, hooking a leg around his hips, and practically fucking his mouth with her tongue as he thrust his fingers in. 

“Such a wicked man.” Janus cooed into his ear, letting Remus pull her other leg up around his waist. “Taking such liberties. In the hallway! Where anyone might see-” 

“And you’re hungry for it.” Remus growled back. 

“ _ Desperately _ .” she bit his neck again to avoid crying out as he slammed home in a single thrust. He paused, letting her get a full breath of air.

“Good.” 

The pace he set was relentless, and moans and gasps slid out from between her teeth as she tried to hold back. She tried to talk, to whisper praise and encouragement into his ear, but couldn’t seem to catch her breath enough to do it. Her orgasm snuck up on her, cresting all at once and whiting out her vision, as she clawed at the back of his doublet and yanked at his hair, completely at his mercy. And he kept going, hard and fast, leaving sparks behind her eyelids with each hard stroke, the overstimulation making her entire body fizz desperately as if reaching for another orgasm already before the first really ended. She might have screamed if she could get enough breath. Instead she just gaped, thighs trembling and holding on as she tried to pull him even closer, as he shuddered through his own orgasm. It was hard for her to tell how much time had passed between the two. 

Remus mouthed at her skin, lips forming words, but not making sound. Janus whined as he pulled out, tugging her undergarments back where they belonged, and tucking himself back into place. Regretfully she unhooked her legs, letting the rich folds of her skirts fall back into place. She wasn’t quite sure if her legs would hold her yet, keeping her arms around Remus’s neck. 

Remus took a moment to catch his own breath, one arm braced on the wall beside her head, the other hooked around her waist, pressing them back together, through layers of fabric. Then he grinned, garnet eyes almost glowing in the dim light. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He murmured, and swept Janus off her feet. For a moment it seemed almost romantic, then Remus tossed her over his shoulder like a barbarian, groping her ass through the skirts. “Hold on, babysnakes, because I have  _ plans  _ for you.” 

Janus gave a short laugh and pushed up. 

“How dare you sir!” she said breathlessly, as Remus carried her down the hall. “What will my husband think?” 

“He can join in.” Remus rumbled. “Clench up, beautiful, because I’m going to eat you out until you’re clean and fill you up again.” 

Janus shuddered just picturing it. 

“Besides, Specs is probably sucking face with ‘coonie as we speak.” Remus probably would have shrugged if he hadn’t had Janus on his shoulder. “So your ‘husband’ is getting his own scandal on with my partner. I guess it’s true what they say about bards.” 

“It’s only a scandal if anyone cares.” Janus retorted, resting her chin on one hand, elbow braced against Remus’s back. “Second door on the right, honey.” 

Following directions, Remus swung the door open, leaving it gapping as he stepped through a sitting room to a well appointed bedroom. 

“Oooh nice.” He commented, shutting that door firmly behind him. “That is a nice bed. Is it as sturdy as it looks?”

“I got fucked over the edge of it last night. Nary a creak.” Janus said in a purposefully idle tone. Remus sucked air in over his teeth, picturing it.

“Damn.” he breathed. “Don’t know who to be jealous of there.” He set Janus down gently, stroking a hand down her face, tracing over her neck and further, smoothing the fabric. “Now, where’s the lacings on this damn thing, because as good as it looks on you, I want you out of it.” 

Janus slipped from where she’d been dropped so she could turn around. 

“Right down the back, there’s a disguising flap. Lucky you;  _ this  _ dress is all one layer. Do try not to rip anything.”

“Now I want to.” Remus whined, pressing far too close to actually unlace anything so he could kiss at Janus’s neck again, hands sliding down the elegant brocade, pressing it and rubbing it against her. She shuddered and shook her head. 

“You didn’t quite manage to get me to ruin this dress, so no go. Play nice. When am I going to get more dresses this nice?”

“Mnnn.” Remus kissed her ear unlacing the high collar and pulling it aside to kiss the flesh there, grinning as he found a hickey. “Someday I’ll have the chance to buy you pretty dresses enough to ruin one or two.” he promised sweetly, dragging his teeth over the healing bruise, and pulled back to carefully unlace the dress like she asked. Once it was off, he tossed it carelessly in a chair, admiring her lace trimmed drawers and camisole which had suffered in their earlier games. “These got torn and soiled.” he observed, pushing up the cami to kiss Janus’s navel. “Are they fair game?” 

“Maybe if you kiss me again.” 

“But I had plans~” Remus whined. He did come up again, kissing Janus sweetly, as she made short work of his doublet, not caring the least where it landed when she flung it away. Rocking back and forth, Remus managed to work himself out of his boots without letting go, working entirely by feel. His trousers joined them on the floor, kicked under the bed, and he stroked a hand down Janus’s leg, enjoying the feel of the silken stocking. 

There was a sharp inhale, and Remus turned, a little embarrassed that he hadn’t heard the door open, even in his distracted state. He was delighted to discover Logan standing there, eyes wide behind his glasses. 

“I don’t know what I expected.” Logan sighed. “I can give you two some privacy if you’d like-”

“We weren’t expecting you, I’ll admit.” Janus licked her lips, and smirked a bit. 

“ _ Plainly _ , darling wife.” 

Janus giggled.

“We can keep playing the cuckold bit if it strikes your fancy.” Remus grinned at Logan. “I really expected you and Virgil to be snuggling tonight.”

“For some reason.” Logan shut the door behind himself and leaned against it. “Virgil said he was very tired, and was looking forward to having a quiet, dark room to himself for a night. I could find another chamber, I suppose.” 

Remus extracted himself from between Janus’s legs, his own visibly bare beneath the edge of his shirt. 

“Or you could join in.” He offered. Logan flushed. “Just an offer.”

“If you’d rather, we could try that thing we discussed the other night.” Janus suggested, smile widening just a touch. Logan bit his lip, blush getting darker, and Remus cackled. 

“Ooh ooh! I wanna know now!” he crowed looking between them. “Were you two thinking of me?” 

“Perhaps a little.” Logan admitted not making eye contact. “Occasionally.” 

Remus shuddered at the thought, eyes falling shut. “ _ Nice _ .” he glanced over at Janus who hitched a little higher on the bed, instead of perching on the edge, and gave a little permissive nod. Remus stalked over to Logan and pinned him to the door, one hand on either side of his head, the motion making the edge of his shirt rise, and showing that if he’d been wearing any underthings, they’d gone with the pants. 

“So what would you like, honeytrap?” Remus growled invitingly. “You wanna watch me fuck your ‘wife’? Wanna help?” He punctuated his questions with kisses, barely pulling away far enough to talk. Logan’s breath was already coming faster. “Maybe you wanna fuck me while I fuck her? You want Janus to watch us fuck first maybe?” Logan licked his lips, and they were close enough his tongue grazed Remus’s lips. Remus groaned, and leaned in. They kissed more deeply for a few moments. “Or maybe I should fuck you into her? We have all night...” he pushed away a little bit. Logan started to follow then subsided. “Or if you want, you can go. No pressure.”

“I… would like to stay.” Logan admitted. “This is not what I pictured, I’ll admit; but it is very…” he looked at Remus, then past him to Janus “Enticing.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Remus breathed, and kissed Logan deeply. It wasn’t all the way to dirty- not yet- but it was deep and open mouthed and wanting. Janus made a pleased noise, as Remus shifted a bit to the side so she could watch more easily. Remus had Logan out of his jacket and shirt quickly, leading him backwards towards the bed with more kisses. “Now” he murmured softly in Logan’s ear, as he pressed him to the bed beside Janus’s silk-stocking clad legs. “I had plans, but since you’re here, you can be part of them.” 

Logan nodded, thoughtlessly, pupils wide. Janus reached out and combed her fingers through his braids. 

“We fucked in the hallway earlier. Would you like to fill her up further- or eat my cum out of her, and let me fill  _ you  _ up?” 

“So many options.” He managed to sound calm, like he was looking at a fancy menu. 

Janus cuddled up against Logan’s side, and Remus pressed forward, managing to straddle one of each of their legs as he leaned in. 

“Some other time,” He said softly, voice full of promise, hand stroking Logan’s hair. “I promise we’ll do the soppy love making thing. Slow and sensual. Rose petals and all if you want ‘em.” He kissed Logan slowly and deeply, before pulling away. “Wanna know your body like I know Jan.” 

Logan shivered, as Remus tipped his head to the side, kissing Janus who’d leaned in close. Remus was doing his best to cover both their bodies at once, one hand in Janus’s hair, the other in Logan’s. Logan watched them kiss inches from his own face and found himself mesmerized by the flashes of tongue as they moved. Remus pulled back, and smiled, urging Logan and Janus to kiss with tugs at their hair. It didn’t take much. Janus was kiss-drunk already and Logan feeling suddenly needy. They kissed eachother hungrily, like they didn’t have an audience, and Remus groaned, hands still tangled in their hair. He rocked himself against their legs, dragging his erection against their clothed thighs. 

Fucking  _ hell  _ they were beautiful. Their hair so dark and soft, their skin shining slightly in the light from the bedside lamp, contrasting where it was pressed together. Their wet lips, the faint noises that escaped as they kissed. Remus wanted them both, so badly, and he had them here, to himself. He’d seen Logan naked before, changing, bathing- he’d even caught glimpses of Logan’s body showing interest, and felt it pressed against him. They’d made out, furtively, drunkenly, desperately. Hands dragging over and under shirts, touching skin in the dark. But now he got to touch, to taste- the thought was intoxicating as he raked his eyes over Logan’s bare chest trying to decide where to start. Fuck. He could get himself off like a dog, just humping their legs and watching them kiss like that. Remus groaned low and deep, and caught a glimpse of teeth, Janus smiling before sinking them into Logan’s lower lip, gently tugging at it. They parted, messily, and turned just enough to look at him.

“See something you like?” Janus inquired huskily. Remus’s brain veered off and he giggled.

“Between us we’re still dressed!” he blurted out, rather than spout poetry about the way Janus’s nipples were clearly visible beneath the camisole. He watched Logan’s brain blink and recalibrate, looking them over and counting garments. Janus just laughed. 

“Well that’s got to change.” Rather than going for her own clothes, Janus whipped off Remus’s shirt, which was embroidered with little blue and yellow flowers, and tossed it aside. This apparently ruined Logan’s clothing calculations, because he reached out and stroked up from the groove at Remus’s hip, over the muscles of his torso and chest, and coming to rest on his cheek. Remus turned into it, kissing his palm, then nibbling on the fingers, interspersed with more kissing of his hand. Finally Remus had to take his hands out of their hair to cup the hand and press it down to the coverlet. 

“Lift your hips.” Remus murmured, leaning in a bit. As Logan did as he was bid, Remus slid his pants off, underthings and all, giving in to the urge to go all the way down, untangling Logan’s feet from them and discarding them as irrelevant, kneeling before two of the most gorgeous creatures in the world. He cupped a hand around legs, Janus’s still clad in shimmering silk, Logan’s bristling with hair, disarranging as he stroked it up the wrong way. Logan was helping Janus out of her top, her back arching and hair finally coming loose in coils from it’s pins. Leaning up he kissed the strip of skin between the top of the stocking and the garter. 

“I like these.” he murmured, lifting the leg a little so he could kiss the inside of Janus’s thigh, doing his best to tickle the sensitive skin. From that angle he could see the wet patches on the knickers, and he licked his lips. “Almost forgot I had plans.” 

“I hope I didn’t disrupt them too much.” Logan murmured, lifting his mouth from Janus’s skin. 

“Nah, you improved it.” He squeezed his hand where it was resting on Logan’s leg. “But what do you think? Should these pretty things stay on while we play?” He thumbed at the stockings. 

“Well.” Logan said mildly. “I haven’t managed to ruin any of her clothes yet. Perhaps it’s time for that to change.” 

“How about I leave them on and you  _ don’t  _ ladder my hose, you savages.” Janus protested. Remus laughed and rose up, Janus’s leg still over his shoulder, making her tip back on the bed, enabling Remus to whisk the knickers away. He leaned in, taking a deep breath as he licked and kissed a stripe up from just above the garter. 

“Mnnn.” Licking his lips, Remus looked up at Logan, who was watching, twitching with interest. “So pretty isn’t she?” Remus thumbed gently at her, spreading out the entrance just a bit, shimmering with his cum leaking out. “Makes the best noises when you’ve got your mouth on her.” Logan leaned in without thinking, stroking a hand along Janus’s body. “Yeah…” Remus breathed, reaching up to pull Logan down closer. He dragged his thumb over Logan’s lip, and Logan’s tongue followed it, tasting the trail it left there. Remus cupped his cheek and kissed him, lifting his glasses away. “Why don’t you make her nice and clean for whatever happens next?” he purred into Logan’s ear. It only took a nudge for Logan to start kissing Janus’s inner thigh, lapping at the sensitive skin. 

For a long moment, Remus was hypnotized by the sight of it, Janus whimpering in pleasure- such a good sound- her fingers already knotted in Logan’s braids. Remus pulled back a bit, stroking a hand over Janus’s leg, Logan’s shoulder- delicately but not too delicately cupping ribs and stroking down his back. Focused on his task as he was, Logan still squirmed at the touch, especially as Remus started leaving kisses down his spine. It was easy enough to get him where he wanted, and Remus couldn’t help but rut a little bit against the curves of his ass, grinding Logan’s own erection against the coverlet, distracting him enough that he gave a panting moan. 

“This good?” Remus asked, rubbing his fingers over Logan’s ass, giving in to his desires to kiss the smooth skin there. 

“Y- yes.” Logan moaned. “Yes,  _ please. _ ”

“This very good.” he squeezed Logan’s buttocks, pulling them apart a bit. “You have got a gorgeous ass, honeytrap.” He rubbed his cheek against it, inhaling the smell of sweat, which overwhelmed the faint trace of soap. Remus swiped his tongue over Logan, making him jump again. “Don’t disappoint Janus now-” Remus mumbled before pressing his lips closer, broad licks and smaller laps, he reached forward a bit and fondled Logan’s balls, pressing his hand between the bedding and Logan’s body to curl his fingers over his shaft. Only after his asshole was already thoroughly wet and twitching from attention did Remus press the spell into use, a sensation that had Logan’s entire body quivering. Janus, raised up on her elbows and a mass of pillows to watch the show locked eyes with Remus, and raised her eyebrows, as if asking what he was waiting for. Then Logan adjusted and returned to what he’d been doing and she gasped. 

“No no,” she murmured pulling at Logan’s hair. “Just wait for a moment, catch your breath, darling.” 

Logan blinked up at her and moaned, feeling fingers press into him. It had been such a long time, and Remus had talented if callused fingers. For a moment Logan wondered why, then a shock of pleasure ripped through him.

“There we are.” Remus murmured, sounding pleased, giving another few presses against Logan’s prostate, making him twitch. “D’y’like this?” he murmured, and half laughed as Logan pushed back against his hand as he tried to pull away. “Right then, just wanted to be sure.” he lined himself up and pressed in slowly, enjoying the sensation, and from the way Logan moaned under him- so did he. 

Janus purred compliments at Logan- scooting down until she was nearly completely beneath him, and kissing him as soon as their mouths could meet. She tasted a trace of bitter saltiness on his tongue and kissed deeper, hooking a leg around his waist, twisting and whining until they rubbed against each other the way she wanted, as Remus did much he same, finding the right stroke to make Logan moan and gasp past the kisses. Logan braced himself up on one arm so as not to crush Janus beneath him. As the thrusts grew harder, it became more and more difficult- more so when Remus draped himself over Logan’s shoulder, grinding against his hips, and coaxed Janus up to kiss him. Kissing so close to Logan he could hear the way they moaned into each other. Janus hands were on him- as were Remus’s sliding beneath him to stroke at his cock in time with the thrusts, stroking him against Janus, even. The mage moaned arching into it, one hand coming up to fist in her hair the other trailing along her chest, toying with her nipples, then turning to caress Logan the same way. 

Under their combined efforts he found himself falling apart, though Janus beat him to it by mere moments. From the deep groan Remus gave he had been holding on. A surprising jolt of pleasure came as Remus bit down where his face was pressed to Logan’s shoulder, as he found his own release. He rolled to the side, taking Logan with him, arms still around him, leaving the three of them sprawled in a panting, messy tangle. Occasionally one or another would lift a hand to trace along another, and Remus noisily lay kisses on any flesh he could reach, but mostly they just lay contently. Janus raised a leg and twisted it back and forth. 

“See? You needen’t ruin my things just for fun. My stockings are fine.” she draped the leg over Logan’s and trailed her foot along Remus’s leg. Remus laughed and tossed a hand over Logan to pinch her thigh. 

“Yeah, but it’s fun.”  


“For you.” 

Logan gave a half hearted laugh, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his head. 

“Do the two of you do this often?”

“What, bicker? It’s how he knows I love him.” Janus said, cuddling closer to Logan’s chest, close enough that Remus reached out to try and circle both of them with his arms, grunting with effort like that would make his arms longer. 

“Share a lover.” Logan clarified. 

“Can’t say we have.” Remus mumbled, pressed against Logan’s back. “Janus doesn’t generally like my taste, and mostly only branches out in revenge or when I’ve been away too long and gets lonely.”

“Which was almost always a mistake.” Janus grumbled. “There was that one boy-”

“Oh I wouldn’t call him a lover, though, that was a fling.” 

“Wore him out.” Janus wrinkled her nose. “And that one man who got all funny when he saw me out of my dress.”

“Asshole. You were right.” Remus growled. “Kicked his ass didn’t I? No one gets to talk shit about you, babysnakes.” 

“Yes, yes, you’re fierce.” She patted at him, swatting his butt. 

Remus continued grumbling “...signed up for a threesome don’t know how he thought he was gonna get away without touching some dick…” 

“If the two of you are going to start that-” Logan sat up, making them both whine. Reaching out he found where Remus had put his glasses and slid them on. 

“Hush, I’m getting a cloth.” stumbling over discarded clothing, he poured water over a washcloth from the pitcher on the sideboard, wiping himself down and rinsing it before returning to the bed. 

“Ugh- braver soul than I.” Janus shivered when he went to offer it. “Hold still-” She picked up the end of the cloth, and stroked a finger down it, hissing something under her breath. It warmed until it steamed faintly in Logan’s hand. He nearly dropped it in shock, so Janus sat up to clean herself off. “That’s not a trigger spell, sadly.” She smacked Remus in the face with the cloth as he tried to creep closer and cuddle. He started laughing, but wiped himself clean, before balling the cloth up and tossing it at the sideboard, cheering a bit as it landed in the basin. 

“That’s fine.” Logan sighed, sitting back down on the bed. “It isn’t as if I could learn it anyway.” Remus lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Logan and kissing his cheek. 

“I like you just the way you are.” He murmured in Logan’s ear. “Smart and handsome and brave.” 

“Hardly.” Logan muttered.

“It’s true.” Remus insisted. “Clever too. Strong. Loveable.” 

“Stop.” Logan insisted. 

“Lots of people agree on that.” Remus retorted. “Right?” he looked towards Janus, who had removed her stockings, and caught her reflection in the wardrobe mirror. She was now looking at herself, almost thoughtfully. “Admiring the view? Fuck knows I do. I’m so lucky.” he added. “So much beauty for me to touch and hold.”

“Thank you for sharing.” Logan said at a complete deadpan. “It is indeed a privilege.” 

“You’re both idiots.” Janus retorted, tossing a shirt over the mirror. “And I’m an idiot for liking you. It’s a good thing we can’t breed.”

“Yeah, if we did we’d give Roman a run for his money.” Remus chortled then yelped as Logan pinched him. 

“I’m quite fond of your brother, and I know you are as well.”

“Not the same way or it’d be weird.” Remus grumbled, and reached out as Janus approached the bed pulling her in- he yelped as he was pinched again. “I’m being attacked by my loved ones woe is me.” he whined, but didn’t let go. Logan managed to set his glasses aside again, and rested his head on Remus’s shoulder, looking sleepily over at Janus. Reaching out he took her hand and kissed it. Janus snorted and cupped his face before letting her hand fall to Remus’s chest.

“Lucky lucky lucky.” Mumbled Remus softly, pressing his cheek to the top of Janus’s head, and mumbling what sounded like a love song as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having written the first one I expected another lazy build up, and found Janus and Remus fucking against the wall in pretty much the second paragraph.  
> imagine my surprise.  
> It does illustrate the difference between personalities, I suppose. 
> 
> Remus is very much in love with both of them. 
> 
> [ come talk to me on tumblr ](https://thebestworstidea.tumblr.com/)


	3. A Long Time Coming (Roman/Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have been through a lot together.  
> and now they are together  
> but they still have one or two things to work out
> 
> (Roman/Virgil)
> 
> This takes place over time, with several scenes being in their Freshman year of college, and then more spread out over the main story, starting just after the Battle at Amber Lake.

“No, I want to register a complaint! What did they do for room assignments, pull names out of a hat?”

“Look, you need to chill, okay?” the belabored dorm supervisor sighed. 

“I am completely chill. But I am not happy.”

Domini sighed and tapped the clipboard against their forehead. 

“Pryce, Loi, Do you think you two are the only ones to dislike their roommates on sight? Because I assure you there are a ton of judgy bitches in this residence hall.”

Roman gave a theatrical gasp. “I am not ‘judgy’ I am-”

“Fucking prejudiced.” supplied his assigned roommate. 

“You shut up, Mr. Sally Sunshine.” 

“Look you’ve done nothing but bitch since you walked in and I was pretty sure I ticked the ‘quiet hours’ box on the match form.” Loi huffed and tried to disappear deeper into his hoodie. 

Looking back and forth between the two, Domini sighed again. They were definitely not getting paid enough for this. 

“Look, I’m not in charge of this, I’m just handing out the info. My job is to keep you freshies from killing yourself with the dorm microwave, and let you in when you inevitably lose your keys.” They frowned. And Domini frowned back. This wasn’t their first rodeo. “Look you little proto adults. Give each other a chance. Who knows, you might end up liking each other.”

“Fat chance.” 

“Gonna eat batteries first.”

* * *

“I will fucking do the tape thing, you block of hard cheese!” 

“Tape your eyes shut, you bargain basement ghoul-blin!” 

“What the fuck is a ghoul-blin?” 

“It’s a cross between a ghoul and a goblin!” 

“Why would anyone  _ do _ that?” 

“Ask your parents.” 

“Just- keep your fucking exploding wardrobe on your side of the room.” 

* * *

“Don’t- don’t cry, it looks weird.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t buy Gerald Way’s special ‘only drips where I want it’ eyeliner.” Roman shuddered as the last word came out half a sob.

“No, that’s not what I meant- what’s up, Sir Sing Along? Tired of waiting for your prince to come?” 

“I’m… I can’t do it. I barely passed my midterms. This semester’s already kicking my ass- I’m going to fail. I’m going to flunk out of college.” he scrubbed at his cheek, sending the sparkling eyeliner he was wearing into a check-mark like smear. “Dad was right. I’m not smart enough.”

“Look- you’re not dumb. Parents shouldn’t say that shit.” 

“It’s true-”

“It absolutely is not. Stupid people don’t have a memorized library of over three hundred songs- even if like half of them are Disney.”

“But-” 

Loi plucked the book from his hands and flipped through it. 

“Fuck; this shit doesn’t even need you to be smart; you just have to memorize the answers they want you to give. Trust me, I’m an english major, there is no intelligence involved in this shit. I mean, fuck at least this shit  _ happened _ .” 

“Damn slamming yourself before I could get to it.” he choked wetly. “Stop doing my job for me, Hot Topic.”

“Aw, you think I’m hot.”

* * *

“How are you such a hot mess?” Loi snorted, as Roman tried to sort out which was the right key, hampered by a body hanging on his arm.

“Shut up.” 

Stinking of booze they swayed together as Roman unlocked the door. His roommate whined and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt lower, so only his mouth was really visible. 

“Damn.” 

“What?” 

“It’s just- how is that lipstick so smudge free? I could barely make it through a performance in highschool and now I just don’t bother.” 

“Asking me for the secrets of my dark arts?” his lips curled up. 

Roman shivered, watching his roommate's mouth move. The lipstick wasn’t entirely pristine- there was the faintest wear on the inner edges of his lip. They’d collided at a party that neither of them could remember why they’d gone to in the first place, and helped each other home, because it wasn’t really either of their scene. Still being a die-hard romantic or not, Roman had honestly been hoping for some kind of action, there had been maybe eight other gay men in his highschool, and maybe three more who wouldn’t admit it, so someone was always someone else’s ex. He just wanted to fucking kiss someone, okay? 

“With or without consent, Disney Boy?” Loi shoved past him into the room.

“The fuck?” He realized he’d been talking outloud. 

“Because you probably could have found some dumb girl to kiss at the party if you’d pushed it.”

“Boy, first off. And I want a happy ever after.” he retorted. “There’s at least implied consent.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I missed the somnophilia conversation they had; what with all the lying and the singing-” 

“You’re just mad no one would kiss you even to break a curse; kissing you’d more likely curse someone.” He shut the door, and tried to remember if he had anything to drink in the dorm. His step-mom had gotten him a minifridge for healthy snacks- and mostly he kept soda and cold pizza in it- he even let his fellow inmate use it. Even if he was a gloomy asshole most of the time. Roman turned around and jerked back against the door, as the living embodiment of a dark and stormy night leaned into his personal space, a hand smacking the door behind his head.

“Aren’t you a little short for a kabedon?” He stared down into gray eyes, peering out from the shadows. Even through the smeared shadow he could see the tight line and holy shit. Those lips were on him. His eyes closed automatically as he was kissed. Loi tasted like cheap vodka and grape juice, but he wasn’t any better. For how drunk they were it was a pretty good kiss, and it  _ lingered _ . Finally Loi pulled back and smirked, turning away and flopping onto his bed. 

“Hope that wasn’t your first kiss or anything, prince charming.”

“It wasn’t! And by the way, what happened to consent, asshole?”

“It was  _ implied _ .” He grinned. “Have fun being cursed!” 

His fucking lipstick wasn’t even really more smudged.

* * *

Roman met the glare blandly. 

“Do you just… not have any friends?” 

“Fuck you, Pryce.” 

“No really.” He stared at his roommate who glared up from the hospital bed. “ _ I’m _ the person you called?” 

“Yeah, well.” Loi glared down at the cast on his ankle. “I could have called my parents, but they’d just want me to go home. Finals are next week. Just…. Help me back to the dorm, okay?” 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Bippity bobbity fuck you.” 

“Eh, close enough. You’re lucky I’m a sucker for a damsel in distress.” 

“You know what, I changed my mind.” he let himself get loaded into a wheelchair by the nurses however, and Roman helped him into a rideshare. 

“If you talked to your professors they’d probably let you take the tests later.” He said, trying to reassure him, like Loi’d done for him earlier in the year. They might not get along, but fair was fair. 

“You do not know the hardass that is my lit professor. He took points off one kid's essay because it wasn’t printed in Times New Roman.” Loi snarled. “‘There are no excuses; there is only failure’”

“Sounds like a quote.”

“Yeah it was on the top of the class syllabus.” 

“Yikes. Ok, what about your other classes? Just… ask.” 

Loi actually pulled his hood down, and stared at Roman. It looked like they’d had him take his makeup off in the hospital, and his face looked bare and unfinished without it. 

“Look, I need you to understand how very much  _ I can’t do that _ .” he was shaking, and started pulling at his sleeves. 

“You okay?” 

“No!” He hunched over himself, clutching at his arms, a tiny hole in the sweatshirt started turning into a tear, and Roman recognised hyperventilating when he heard it.

“Do I need to take you back to the-”

“NO!” He started shaking harder, and flinched when Roman touched his shoulder. 

“Exhale.”

“What?” 

“Exhale. All the way out.” 

Shuddering, he forced the air out of his lungs, and surprised himself by managing to breath in. Not touching him, Roman started coaxing him through breathing exercises. 

“Dude, if he hurls, I’m charging extra.” Said the driver. Loi’s breathing sped back up. Roman was about ready to murder him and steal his car. Needless to say he didn’t get much of a tip. 

“I’m gonna need to touch you now. You know the elevators don’t work for shit, and I know you avoid them.” Roman carried him up to their dorm on his back, and got him set up on his bed.

“I didn’t… know those exercises.” Loi mumbled. 

“Yeah, well, stage fright.” Roman gave a little grin. “It comes out of nowhere. Gets the best of us.” 

“I thought I knew all of them. Anxiety.” He said waving a hand. Roman’s eyes darted over to the bedside table, where he’d seen telling orange prescription bottles. 

“Do you need-” 

“Think I’m good. Thanks. It’s hard.” 

“What?”

“To ask for shit.” 

“But you asked me for help.”

“Yeah, well, if you were an asshole, then what did I lose? My good opinion of you?” 

“Hey~” 

“Relax. I do actually have one. You’re an asshole, but not that kind of asshole.” 

Roman stared at the schedule pinned up over Loi’s desk. 

“Ok.” 

“What?” 

“Well you can’t walk, but you need to get to your finals, right?” 

“That sums it up.”

“I’m going to carry you. None of our finals overlap, except this one, and it’s like only a building over.” 

“You just wanna play hero.” 

“Let me live the dream.” 

“Your funeral, I guess.” 

“Well you’re dressed for it.” 

* * *

“Hey, Pryce?” 

Roman looked up from stuffing another shirt into his duffel. He had no idea how he’d acquired so much more clothing. Loi’s parents and little brother had come to help him move out, but he was still sitting on the desk chair with his foot up while they carried the boxes. 

“What’s up?”

“I- you know what never mind.” he shoved a piece of paper into his hoodie pocket. Roman cocked his head. “It’s stupid.” he started rummaging in the desk, like he’d forgotten something. 

“So I was thinking-”

“Glad you finally got a handle on that.” 

Roman huffed, and turned back to his packing. 

“I don’t want to break in a new roommate. You’re coming back in the fall right? What if we just stuck with each other next semester?” Loi didn’t say anything. “Right, never mind, probably too late to get the paperwork anyway.” Something bounced off his shoulder and fell into the bag. He flattened it out, finding the request form, already filled in. 

“Sounds like a plan.” there was relief plain in his voice. 

“This what you were trying to ask, Loi? And here I thought you wanted a goodbye kiss.” 

“Virgil.”

“What?” 

“If we’re going to be rooming together for another year, you might as well call me by name.” 

“You know… I don’t know if I even knew it before now.”

“How are you this much of a moron.” 

* * *

They didn’t get along automatically. It was a work in progress. But Roman soon became one of the few people who could touch Virgil without being in danger of losing a finger. Roman didn’t even seem to realize how rare that was. 

By junior year they were splitting a crappy apartment that made the dorm look good. He’d encouraged Virgil when he almost burned out doing bartending school at the same time as college. Virgil had helped him make his first tunic, and save for pieces of armor for SCA combat. He got him his first helmet. They’d fake-dated to get a girl to leave Virgil alone. They shared a bed when the heat went out, or just when they wanted to watch a movie together. A friend gave them a glass box with a ring in it, that said ‘in case of tax benefits break glass’ which was only occasionally funny, but did hang on the wall. 

When Virgil’s parents were killed, they were close enough that Roman was the one he trusted with everything, with all of his tears and the nerves he tried so hard to keep from Andy (he failed). By then Virgil had realized he was half in love with his best friend. 

Roman knew he loved Virgil. He didn’t think he was  _ in  _ love with him- well not most of the time. In between boyfriends, he could wish that he was. But better to just be friends, since that lasted better and stronger than any romance he tried. Roman couldn’t picture his life without his stormcloud at this point. Roman’d lost a boyfriend over it- they’d been jealous. But given how short lived his love affairs tended to be- the record clocked in at under a year- there was no way he’d trade what he had for that chance. Maybe someday it’d be different; in the meantime he could just hope that if either of them ever fell in love, their lover’d understand. 

And then this- All of this utter craziness. They were on a fucking magical adventure. And suddenly, Roman would just kiss him, for no other reason than he wanted to. He could kiss Roman. And there was  _ Logan-  _ a wrinkle that Virgil never would have expected. But then a lot had happened he never would have anticipated. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Janus says he should be able to close it up in a couple days. I put antibiotic ointment on it in the meantime.” 

“I meant to walk with me.” Roman squeezed his hand. They were fairly sure he wasn’t concussed, but Roman wasn’t ready to sleep yet anyway. They’d fared well enough, with small wounds and bruises, that Roman had put himself, like Remus had, at the bottom of the list for healing. He would have put Virgil higher, but Virgil didn’t let him. 

“Well, it’s not like we’re going far.” Virgil shrugged. “Call it my killer technique to keep you from over exerting yourself.” Roman ducked his head, grinning. When he’d went to leave the tent, intending just to walk around Amber Lake until he felt less restless, Virgil’d pulled himself out of bed as well. So they were walking together. Roman’d taken his hand and hadn’t let go. There was a faint mist trailing in off the lake, and frankly, it was a lot colder than either of them had expected. Virgil hadn’t really adjusted to the difference in weather between Sanders and Florida. When Roman noticed him shivering, he put his arm around Virgil, but rather than head them back to bed, he opened the door of a stable. The horses made small noises in the dark as they entered, but it was warmer. 

“Aren’t we going to get in trouble for trespassing?” 

“We’ll just apologise. They’ll understand.” Peering around Roman found an empty stall filled with a pile of clean straw and flopped down into it. Virgil joined him more cautiously, perching on the edge of the pile.

“If you’re tired, we should go back to bed.” 

“I’m not tired, I just wanna-” Roman sighed, and put his arms around Virgil, pulling him down into the straw. He just held him for a long moment. 

“Yeah, because we totally can’t do this without straw getting in my hair.” Virgil grumbled. Then Roman’s hand was on his cheek, like a question, and they were kissing. Virgil decided that the hay wasn’t so bad. 

“Okay, so-” Roman was on top of him, which was warm, and his thumb was rubbing back and forth along the waistband of Virgil’s pants, which was kind of nice. “S’stupid. Can I see it?”

“Uh-”

“The wound.” Roman bit his lip. “I just… I want to make sure it’s not a big deal. Because it’s not like you’ve ever blown off your own self care.” his hand slid down to his thigh, warm on the outside of his pants, but without any kind of pressure. The puppy eyes, however, were definitely putting pressure on Virgil. 

“I’m not taking off the bandage.” he sighed, scooting up a bit, and unfastening his pants. Roman nodded, rocking back onto his knees. “I don’t know how much you’re going to see, in this light.” It was awkward as hell, frankly, and he felt like an idiot with his pants slid down almost to his knees, a little lopsided. Roman traced his fingers over the bandage. Virgil’d insisted on his own supplies, so there was adhesive tape holding gauze in place. Roman’s fingers traced along the outside of the square, and then to Virgil’s surprise, he dipped down and pressed a dry kiss to the bandage. Virgil shivered, eyes wide. 

“Sorry I just…” Roman’s hand curved around his leg, just below the wound. “I’m so sorry, Virge. This is my fault.” 

Virgil smacked his head then they both winced, having forgotten Roman’d taken a hit there.

“It is not.” Virgil growled. “It’s the asshole with the sword’s fault. Maybe it’s the armor’s fault for having a seam there, I don’t fucking know. But it’s not your fault.” They shifted, and Roman rubbed against Virgil, as he moved in to kiss him again, and Virgil moaned without meaning to at the pressure. They both glanced back down. “Okay,  _ that’s  _ your fault, a little.” 

“Then I’ll take responsibility.” Roman retorted, stroking up Virgil’s leg, thumbing at the edge of his boxer briefs. 

“That’s uh- not what I meant.” Virgil breathed. 

“No?” Roman asked, hand stilling. Biting his lip, Virgil felt a sudden intense surge of want. He did. He wanted Roman so much and if it happened like this in a pile of straw, sure, whatever. He was alive, Roman was alive and oh- they were kissing again when had that happened?

“Yeah, I mean if you want to.” he whispered, when they broke for air.

“I do. Brave, beautiful Virgil.” mumbled Roman back. The problem with this plan of course was that Roman had to stop kissing Virgil to do it. It felt awkward, as Roman slid down between his thighs, tucking the leg with the wound over his shoulder. “Let me take care of you, okay?” He pressed another kiss, much less chaste than the one he’d put on the bandage to the front of Virgil’s underwear. 

“Oh god, you just can’t stop talking-” Virgil moaned, as Roman pulled them down- just barely enough to bare his dick. Whatever else he was going to say was broken down by Roman’s hand wrapping around him, stroking, as he began laying open mouthed kisses over every inch. Virgil gave an embarrassing moan, arching up into the touch, and covered his face with his hands, trying to prevent more. Someone could hear- oh fuck they were in a stable in the middle of fucking town and his dick was out and what was he- his racing thoughts jumped the track entirely as Roman’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked. Virgil’s hand jumped down to Roman’s hair, and after the first glance, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He was working up to it, taking more and more into his mouth with every pass, pausing between attempts to lick hungrily at it. Roman was moaning too, panting against the damp skin as he rocked forward, taking all of Virgil into his mouth and throat at last. He paused like that, and looked up at him. His eyes were watering just a bit, and Roman pulled back, licking again. 

“Ro-” Virgil swore, hand tightening in his hair, desperately trying to keep his hips from bucking up. Roman mumbled something, muffled, and did it again, licking, sucking, swallowing. Virgil didn’t last much longer, tugging Roman’s head back a bit, not wanting him to choke, as he came hard and fast with Roman’s lips still around the head. The last spurt escaped, splattering across his spit-slick lips and protruding tongue. Roman licked his lips, panting from exertion, then grinned a little, plainly pleased with himself. 

“Good?” he asked, a little rough.

“You fucking praise monkey-” Virgil swore, bending up to kiss him, heedless of the traces of his own cum. Fair was fair. “Good.” he groaned into Roman’s mouth. “Can I?” his hand scrabbled downward over Roman’s shirt, only to be halted by a hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Uhm. you kinda don’t have to.” Roman admitted. “I …  _ really  _ enjoyed doing that.” Virgil just stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing. They collapsed into the straw, arms around each other. Roman rolled them so he was beneath Virgil and tugged his clothes up back into place, and rubbed the remnants of spit off his face with his sleeve before nuzzling against Virgil’s hair. 

“We really should get back.” Virgil mumbled, fingers twisting in Roman’s hair. 

“Just a little longer like this, ok?” Roman mumbled. Straw everywhere or not, it was nice to just lay in the warm dark with him. 

“Do I have to get wounded to get a blow job, or is this just an option now?” he asked, and Roman laughed. 

“I don’t like it.” Virgil grumbled, slumped in his chair. 

“It makes sense though.” Roman pointed out. “We’re too visible as a large group.” 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t.” He snarled. “I just… I don’t like it.” He bit his lips and slumped further. “I don’t like that I’m not going with you.” 

There were awkward looks around the table. Logan looked like he was going to say something, but Patton held up a hand, nodding his head towards the door. Janus nodded back and stood. 

“We should start making arrangements.”

“Ooh! I wanna help play dress up!” Remus perked up, tucking an arm around Logan. “D’you think we’ll be able to get everything together here?” 

“We’re a little isolated, but well supplied. Mostly we just need to arrange to meet up.” Janus pointed out, drawing them out of the room. “We'll need a writing desk more than a table-” 

Patton looked over his shoulder as he left, and shut the doors, leaving them alone.

“I’ll be okay.” Roman promised, picking up Virgil’s hand. “We’ll be back together before you know it.”

“I just…” he twisted his fingers together with Roman’s. “I came here to keep you safe, and I can’t do that if I’m not with you.” 

Roman’s smile was incredibly soft, and he kissed Virgil’s palm, pressing it to his face. 

“I love you.” he said, without any preamble, making Virgil’s heart jump. “So if I’m going to do something stupid, I’ll remember that. I don’t want to make you sad.” He tipped his face into Virgil’s hand, eyes shutting. “I’ll come back to you safe.” 

“You can’t promise that.” Virgil grumbled fondly. “Because you’re  _ Roman _ , you’ll like- see a girl getting hassled and jump in and end up kidnapped by pirates.” 

Roman laughed a little, opening his eyes. 

“Okay, that does sound like me.” 

“But tell you what.” He pulled Roman close. “Make it back safe and I’ll tell you a secret.”

“You have secrets I don’t know?” Roman looked scandalized. “Illegal!” 

“You can’t just declare things illegal because you don’t like them.”

“I can! I’m a prince!” Roman laughed back, and settled to his knees between Virgil’s legs, hugging him. “Okay. I’ll take the bait. One safe return for one secret.” He leaned up kissing Virgil. “Is the secret that you luuuuuuve me?” 

Virgil laughed. “No guessing!” He wrapped his arms around Roman and just held on. “I’ll tell you soon enough, right?” 

They lay together, just soaking in the tub, and Roman stroked a hand through Virgil’s hair. 

“I miss your purple.” he said. 

“So do I.” He sighed. “But it was just too damn visible, and it was over dye or cut it out.” 

Roman gave a theatrical gasp. “Not your crowning glory!” 

“Ass.” he let his head fall back on Roman’s shoulder, comfortable leaning against him, even naked like this. 

“You know…” Roman murmured, still playing with Virgil’s hair. “As difficult as my trip was, it was  _ distinctly  _ lacking in pirates.” 

“How boring for you. You wasted memorizing Hamlet’s dialogue.” 

“Well, it seems to me that someone promised they’d share a secret if I made it back safe.” he whispered in Virgil’s ear. As Virgil stiffened in his arms Roman let go, easing back against the tub. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. I was just teasing.” 

“No, you’re right…” Even still he climbed out of the tub, grabbing his towel. “But. Uhm. Not here, okay?” 

Roman scooped up water with both hands and scrubbed at his face. 

“Okay. Just let me shave, and I’ll be right with you?” 

“Please.” 

Roman had to be directed to the right bedroom by a servant- he’d gone right into the bath when he arrived, and he hadn’t even stopped to get clean clothes. One of the servants had brought him his bathing things and a robe. It was only midafternoon; and the Strigiform manor churned around him- especially given that it was the de facto center of the revolution in Sedis Maoths. 

When he got to the room- well  _ rooms, an _ outer sitting room and an inner bedchamber- Virgil was waiting, pacing back and forth, only half dressed. A butterfly knife was making a silvery blur around one hand as he paced. The half-dressed was new, but his body language was familiar- all nerves. Roman knocked on the open door before stepping inside to give him more warning, and Virgil still jumped, knife snapping closed. 

“Why can’t you use fidget cubes like a normal person?” Roman asked fondly, shutting the door behind him. 

“Two for one deal.” Virgil scratched the back of his neck with the closed knife. “Intimidate people  _ and  _ fidget. Hard to pass up.” 

“Virge, if this is stressing you out, you don’t have to.” he said that, but Roman was starting to get nervous too. It was weird enough that Virgil had a secret, and if it was bothering him this much, it probably wasn’t trivial, and he had kept it for a reason. 

“No, I … I want to, it's just... “ he flapped a hand. “Embarrassing? Sort of? It’s also kind of stupid.” 

“Ooh food.” Roman saw that there was bread, cheese and fruit waiting on the table, he passed it by however, heading into the bedchamber, hoping to find some clothes. “Well, take your time, I guess? Are we sharing the room?” His bags, denuded of clothes were there, which sort of pointed to that. There were fresh clothes waiting however. 

“I guess?” Virgil answered from the other room. “They put me in here when I got here, and your bags are here now.” 

“Yeah, I saw.” Roman heard the faint click noise starting up again. 

“So.” Virgil said, the noise stopping with another sharp click and the sound of the knife being put down. “Do you remember Damien?” 

“Yeah- I think so. Snake bites, right? Gages? Didn’t you date him twice? Once in college and then again like, last year?” Roman pulled his pants on and stuck his head out the door. “Did he do something? Because I’m pretty sure I can grant someone diplomatic immunity if we have to go back and kill a guy.” 

“You can’t grant shit until you’re actually on the throne.” Virgil said but gave a nearly silent laugh. “No he didn’t… do anything.” he chewed on his lower lip, and smoothed his hair back, exhaling in a long shaky sigh. “Kind of the… this is super awkward and getting worse.” he tried again. “So last year, the cast party I went to with you; when I ran into Damien again. And we were playing ‘never have I ever’?” 

“Okay?” Roman said, casting his mind back, searching his memory for anything important that had happened that night. Well other than Virgil hooking up with an ex. Which had only lasted like three months, so not that important. 

“I lied. About something.” 

“During ‘never have I ever’?” Roman looked shocked. “But that’s  _ sacred _ , Virge. You have to tell the truth or what’s the point!? It’s a matter of honor!”

“I didn’t want to be the only one!” Virgil was blushing now. “It was a targeted round, and in a room full of fucking theatre geeks, I didn’t want to admit  _ I’d never had sex _ .” 

Virgil watched the calculations dance around Roman’s head. 

“Especially not with a name like ‘Virgil’” he added, trying to make it more clear. 

“Never ever?” Roman asked, voice squeaking. “I mean, not just never bottomed? I mean, I figure never with a girl but…” 

Virgil swallowed and shook his head. “Which is why Damien broke up with me, by the way. Both times.”

“But you’ve hooked up before…” 

“I’m not counting oral.” Virgil shuffled back and forth, and rubbed at his arm. “But other than that; yeah.”

“Well, Damien’s an asshole.” Roman said after a long moment. “Is this a… do I need to back off a bit?” 

“What?” 

“Am I pushing you?” Roman asked. “Did you- I mean… not want to-” 

“No no-” Virgil moved towards Roman, and when Roman didn’t move away, he put his arms around his neck, leaning into a hug. Roman put his arms around Virgil in return. “I stand by what I said, Roman. I want to fuck you.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I just… don’t have any… practical experience.”

“It’s okay.” Roman kissed his cheeks, then his forehead. “Even if you didn’t, it’d be okay, you know that right?” 

“Yeah.” He relaxed into the hug. 

“But I may send Remus to break Damien’s kneecaps, later. Purely professional.” 

Virgil couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

They ended up lying on the bed, holding each other. They didn’t realize how much they’d missed each other’s company until they had it back. But it was nice just to be together quietly. If they’d had Netflix it would have been perfect. Instead they were just quiet for a long time. 

“I know it’s stupid.” Virgil mumbled. 

“It’s not.”

“Well not the thing but the deal I made out of it.” 

“That’s not your fault. People make a big deal out of it.” 

“Do you remember… I mean…”

“I’m not that much of a slut, Virgil.” Roman said dryly. “A little needy emotionally, but I remember every person I’ve had sex with, good or bad.” 

“I wasn’t calling you a slut.” he swatted Roman’s arm, but didn’t move from where he was lying on his shoulder. “Your brother, maybe.” 

“But I get you I… my first time, I was trying desperately to have it  _ not _ be a thing, because I may have already had a certain reputation as a drama queen.”

“A totally deserved reputation.” 

“Be that as it may… yeah, I thought ‘hey maybe this is it- this is love’ while playing it off but…” he sighed. “That’s the thing about pretending it’s not a big deal- the other person doesn’t think it is. I wasted a lot of firsts like that, I think.” 

“What about the first time you fell in love?”

“With a real person? I was like… twelve. I don’t think that counts.” 

“Just tell me it wasn’t with an adult!” Virgil dug his fingers into Roman’s ribs, and he laughed.

“No no, all my adult crushes were on purely fictional people. Of course, he was fifteen, so he might as well have been as far as I was concerned.” Roman gave a little laugh. “He worked at the market on the corner. His family owned it. And after work, he had a guitar, and he’d play covers for change outside of the market. He always smiled at me, and talked to me like I wasn’t a kid, which for a twelve year old was huge. He probably wouldn't have even known my name if I didn’t constantly introduce myself. I wrote him poetry.”

“What happened?” 

“He complimented it and gave me pointers to make it better.” 

“That’s adorable.” 

“Yeah, he was nice. Got himself a nice girlfriend and broke my little heart.” he laughed at himself. “I bounced back, but I was a mopey little thing when I entered Junior High. What about you?” 

“When I finally accepted that none of my favorite singers were going to come sweep me off my feet-”

“So midway through college-” 

Virgil elbowed him. 

“I’m trying to open up here.” 

“I’m just pretty sure I caught you serenading that Panic! At the Disco poster.” 

“The thing is, I realized that if I wanted to go out with people, I’d have to  _ talk _ to them.” 

“Oooh.” Roman said, understanding. “So … terrifying”

“Yep.” Virgil agreed. “I was  _ sure  _ I was in love with my music teacher though. Which was terrible for him; he had enough problems.” 

“ _ You _ fell for an adult.”

“Yep. I mean I could defend myself that he was like, fresh out of college, but I was still fifteen. I feel terrible about it in retrospect because if someone had actually noticed, I could have gotten him in so much trouble. He was out.” 

“Oof.” 

“And then I realized, and let me tell you that did not help the whole anxiety thing. Highschool was rough.” 

Remembering bits Virgil had told him, usually while drunk, Roman just hummed in agreement, and kissed his forehead. 

“I don’t think I let myself have more than passing crushes until college.” Virgil admitted. 

“So wait wait wait-” Roman said and rolled over pinning him to the bed. “Freshmen year- that party. That wasn’t  _ your  _ first kiss, was it?” 

“No!” Virgil laughed. “Wasn’t the first time I got drunk, either, and believe me, there  _ was  _ a connection.” 

“Is there a non-creepy way to tell someone that their mouth is incredibly distracting, by the way?” Roman asked suddenly. “Asking for a friend.” 

“Did this just come up?” Virgil couldn’t help but smile. 

“No, it’s been on my mind for years.” Roman admitted, “Especially when you wear lipstick. I liked watching you talk sometimes.” 

“Creepy.” he was smiling anyway. 

“Well… you like creepy.” Roman retorted, and leaned down to kiss him, only to be met halfway. 

Over the course of the makeouts that followed, Roman let Virgil take the lead, which wasn’t unusual at least, but Virgil noticed anyway. 

“You’re not still worried you’re pushing me right?” 

“No.” Roman stole a kiss and relaxed back. Virgil folded his arms under his head, leaning on Roman’s chest. He shifted in place a bit- just little adjustments, because neither of their pants were really hiding anything, and he was also lying between Roman’s legs, so they were pressed pretty closely together. “But when you want to, let me know I’ll uh. Keep my schedule open.” he squeezed his legs around Virgil’s hips suggestively. 

“What, do I have an ongoing invitation?” 

“I could have it engraved and hand delivered if you need.” Roman teased. 

“Might not be any good.”

Roman snorted. 

“Virgil, I came in my pants from blowing you; I’m more worried about disappointing  _ you _ .” 

He ducked his head, laughing. “Well, all else fails, I am pretty confident about my hand-job game.” 

“You always have been good with your hands.” Roman agreed. “I mean, if you wanna just fool around, that sounds pretty great too.” He realized that he was rocking up into Virgil and stopped himself, flushing. That’s when he figured out Virgil was rocking back. He bit back a smile and pulled him closer, so they could kiss again. With his eyes closed, Roman could momentarily forget everything but this; he could put off worrying about plots, about killing, about the kingdom. Weird- all his life he’d wanted a fantasy and he was daydreaming about having this back in their apartment. 

Virgil was kissing his neck- well kissing was nice term for playing vampire, but Roman found himself surprisingly into it, when Virgil stopped. 

“Something up?” 

“I’m just- I’m trying to remember that fucking spell and keep it separate from where I learned it.” He groaned. “I should have asked Janus when I had the chance.” 

“Bold of you to assume that he wouldn’t have teased you just as much.” Roman laughed. Virgil groaned. 

“You’re probably right.” He sat up, legs tucked under Roman, and ran his hands over his chest. Roman propped himself up a bit since Virgil had pulled out of his arms. 

“We should compare notes.” Roman said suddenly. 

“He wouldn’t!” 

“Probably not; he seems to take sex pretty seriously in his own way but…” 

“Yeah,” 

“Take your pants off anyway.” 

“What?”

“ _ Something’s _ going to happen.” 

The pants removal was delayed by another bout of kissing. 

“Okay-” Roman panted into Virgil’s ear. “I’ve got some lotion in my bag, I mean it’s oily but it’d probably work and if it turns out Remus is having us on, we’re doing this the old fashioned way.” 

“ _ Then _ we skin him.”

“Tattle on him at least.” 

They mumbled at each other, and confirmed that if Remus was having them on about the spell, he at least had been consistent. 

“You’re a little better at trigger spells.” Roman said, biting his lip. “Patton thinks I may have a block.” 

“So do I just-”

“What, you never tried playing with yourself back there?” 

“Shut up!” Virgil growled, and Roman made a zipping motion with his hand. Taking a deep breath Virgil muttered the key words carefully, pressing two fingers to his lips, before biting his lip and moving his hand to press them to Roman’s flesh. As his fingers brushed the already sensitive flesh, Roman gave a full body jerk, and a surprised gasp. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah-” he gasped. “That’s just… that’s a  _ sensation _ . I can pretty confidently tell you that it did do as promised at least a little.” He wiggled in place, rocking against Virgil’s fingers which were still pressed in place. “Can you- uhm.” He lifted his hips a little, leaning back. “Check?” Roman glanced down at Virgil who was flagging a little. “It’s okay if you don’t want to- At least it’s not cold.” He added. Virgil nodded, still biting at his lips, which was very distracting for Roman to watch, and pressed first one, then two fingers in, producing a faint wet noise. 

“Weird.” Virgil mumbled, but he’d done some research on the subject because he’d been planning on having sex  _ eventually _ , with  _ someone _ , and pressed in further, past the knuckles, wiggling his fingers a bit, curling and experimentally stretching them apart. Roman whimpered again, and he looked up, concerned he’d done something wrong, he could tell that Roman at least was having a fine time. He tried it again, watching Roman’s face, and watched little tremors shake him. 

“Yeah.” Roman mumbled, fighting the urge to push back against Virgil’s hand. “It uh… that’s … that’s good.” 

“Is that going to be enough lubrication?” Virgil asked, concerned, it was feeling pretty damn slippery, and warm, and he could kind of get the appeal. “I mean I read that more’s better.”

“I- ah- more’s happening- oh that’s weird. Hey, go for three-” 

“Ok?” Virgil pulled his fingers out- they felt pretty damn lubed, and looked slick, and tried pressing three fingers in instead. He got a little resistance at first, then it opened up more and more. Roman was making little noises, gasps and whines, which were kind of appealing, honestly. Roman stroked at Virgil’s thigh, reaching between them. His fingers were wet, but Virgil could tell as Roman put his hand on him that it was just spit. Still, Roman’s hand did get his body’s attention back. He gave a dry laugh. “Is that a hint?” 

“Wanted to make sure you were having fun.” Roman grinned. The smile softened and he leaned forward, letting go so he could put his arm around Virgil’s neck, pulling him close enough to kiss. Virgil leaned into it, shifting so he could hold Roman’s hips. 

“Is this gonna work?” He asked. 

“Yeah- we might need to shift if one of us gets a cramp but-” Roman smiled again. “I don’t know if I mentioned it, but I like your pretty face.” 

“Yeah well I’m pretty fond of yours, too.” Virgil’s mind jittered from thought to thought; want, biological need, desire, love, that face Roman had made the night where they’d just leaned on each other and jerked eachother off, foreheads touching, lost in the sensation of just loving each other like that. That but  _ better  _ his instincts supplied. 

Roman had to let go and put his hand down, braced on the mattress behind him as Virgil finally eased inside of him. His head tossed back and his breath came in pants, letting Virgil pull his hips down as he pushed up. 

Shit shit shit how did anyone do this? It was so warm and tight and close. Virgil groaned as their hips pressed together. If he moved he might explode, and he could feel the twitching of Roman’s legs- clearly he wanted to move, or wanted Virgil to. Roman shifted a bit after a few moments, sitting up a bit, the motion making Virgil slide out a bit, then pressed back down, putting most of his weight on Virgil’s lap, absolutely grinding them together. 

“You good?” he asked breathlessly. Virgil groaned and buried his face in Roman’s neck, biting down on his lips and trying to hold on. 

“Give me a sec.” he managed. 

“Take your time.” Roman huffed out, only he was trembling. Experimentally, Virgil rolled his hips, rocking back and in. Then again and oh fuck that was  _ good _ . Deep and hot and all around him and Roman was clutching at him and pressing back. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best position. It was kind of awkward, and Virgil was starting to understand what Roman had said about leg cramps. He sped up a little, and felt Roman’s fingers scrabble against his back. 

“This good?” he mumbled breathlessly. 

“Good.” Roman whimpered back. “You? You can… go a little harder.” 

“I’ve got like, most of your weight on me-” 

Roman groaned, and let go, stealing a kiss, as he leaned back, back arching as he stretched to reach a pillow, shifting his legs, and shoving it under his hips. He braced his elbows on the bed again, closer to how he’d been when Virgil slid in, and he swore to god, he got deeper as he pressed in again. Roman’s back was bowed, but he’d taken a lot of weight off Virgil, letting him rise a bit on his knees and get better leverage. 

“Fuuuck.” Virgil groaned. 

“Yeah.” 

Roman had his weight balanced now, but Virgil was in control, and fuck- that idea really got him. He adjusted his grip on Roman’s hips, and pulled out further before thrusting back in, and the noises Roman was making changed and fuck he was not going to last long at all, he could feel it clawing at him. Another thrust and he was gone, shuddering and pressed tight into Roman. 

He blinked back past the sensations, still feeling Roman move around him. Roman was staring at him, and frantically jerking off, lip caught between his teeth. Pulling his hand from Roman’s hips- shit he wasn’t strong enough to leave bruises, was he?- Virgil wrapped his hand around Roman’s cock, fingers still a little slick from the spell-lube, pushing Roman’s hand aside, and leaning over him as he stroked, staring right back. Roman shuddered and was gone, spattering over Virgil’s hand and his stomach.

The kneeling position didn’t last much past that, Virgil pretty much collapsing onto Roman, and both of them rolling to the side, arms around each other, as they stretched their legs out. It took a few moments, then Roman gave a weak little laugh. 

“Well, I think your debut was pretty strong.”

Virgil had to laugh back. 

“Yeah?”

“Mnn. Would ride that ride again.” he nuzzled at his hair, pressing lazy kisses to it. “Thanks for sharing it with me.” 

“Fuck you’re a sap.” Virgil mumbled, but it was fondly. “I’m glad I did.”

“Now who’s all sappy?” Roman teased. Heedless of the mess, Virgil just hung on, face pressed against Roman’s neck.

“Glad it was you.” he mumbled, so quietly he didn’t think Roman heard.

He did. 

* * *

The First Time: 

_ “Your problem is that you’re in love with your roommate-” _ _  
_ _ “How the fuck did you get that out of this?!” _ _  
_ _ “Look if you were like, asexual, I could deal, but you’re not you’re just- I don’t fucking know. I’m not doing this Virgil.” _ _  
_ _ “You can’t just fucking drag Ro into this argument because you’re mad I won’t let you fuck me!”  _ _  
_ _ “That’s not what this is about.” _ _  
_ _ “This is totally what this is about!”  _ _  
_ _ “... goodbye. It’s been fun, but I’m out.” _ _  
_ _ “Yeah, whatever. Goodbye, asshole.”  _

Then Again: 

_  
_ _ He was laughing. “I can’t believe it. You… you’re still fucking in love with him.”  _ _  
_ _ This time Virgil didn’t deny it.  _ _  
_ _ “Keep it down.”  _ _  
_ _ “Oh right, can’t have him finding out your secret.”  _ _  
_ _ “I’m sorry. I was an asshole.” _ _  
_ _ “Yeah, well so was I. College does that sometimes. I really… I really could have loved you, you know.” _ _  
_ _ “I thought I did.”  _ _  
_ _ “We could make it, you know? Give it another shot. Maybe if you didn’t cling so close it wouldn't be so bad. Wanna go to Vegas?”  _ _  
_ _ “What and get drunk and make bad decisions?” _ _  
_ _ “Sure, or we could get drunk and make great decisions, get jobs, fuck at twilight over the hood of a fancy car. I got part of that on lock. There’s always work for bartenders and makeup artists.”  _ _  
_ _ “...” _ _  
_ _ “Only you can’t. Because you won’t leave. Fuck. I’m not doing this again.” _ __  
_ “I’m sorry.” _ _  
_ __ “Yeah. Me too.” he laughed, kind of bitterly. “Hell, who knows. Maybe third time’ll be the charm. See you around.”  )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What timing; have some Prinxeity for the update. 
> 
> Virgil has had a terrible string of relationships, poor guy.


	4. More than a Daydream (Logan/Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman have a early morning conversation after sleeping poorly. The conversation turns to Roman admitting how much he'd been crushing on Logan, before and then stops being just a conversation.
> 
> This takes place after the main story.

Logan jerked awake over a book, and shook his head. It appeared that he had dozed off while reading, head propped on his hand, and when it slipped he woke up. He doubted that he’d been particularly deeply asleep, just enough to get stiff and groggy. Still, he got to his feet, closing the book. He’d finally managed to find a book about fae that was more than simple anecdotes and folktales. Predictably, it was jargon-thick, and while much more academic in it’s approach, it referred heavily back to the anecdotal tomes. 

It did talk about curses, however. At this juncture, Logan wasn’t sure if that was the problem, or if it was something else. He worried that the fae had been right, and he  _ wanted  _ to be owned, and that was why the dreams persisted. After all, Remus’s kiss had broken the initial glamor, giving Logan back his free will. He’d seen the strange phenomenon of the curative ‘prince’ kiss work on other spells. And it wasn’t as if he’d been short on kisses from the Duke or even from the Crown Prince since then. 

But when he slept alone, the dreams crept back in. There were glorious feasts, tempestuous dances, sybaritic pleasures he’d never considered, all with the heavy feeling that he had given in, given everything to the near-faceless fae who hovered close, whispering honey’d promises. 

He was starting to think that there wasn’t an answer. So far the only thing that kept them away was being with someone. He’d even had one of those dreams when he’d been kidnapped in Gurinkot- a wonderful addition to the entire situation. Logan groaned and rubbed his face, before shelving the book. 

There were still scattering waves of chaos resulting from Roman’s effective coup, that they dealt with as it came up- including an actual battle with a nobleman and a garrison of the army who attempted to annex part of the countryside. Logan had been left behind while Roman and Remus had ridden out to deal with that; leaving him with nothing but nerves and the lingering feeling that he didn’t have a place in Sanders. 

Virgil was absolutely vicious in his defense of Roman, and both Patton and Janus were fascinated by the flares of strange magic he’d displayed, though Virgil was less interested in finding out why they happened. Janus actively enjoyed watching people underestimate him due to his Scrubbed appearance, and was cunning and quick witted. What was Logan?

Much like his nightmares, the feeling of drifting pointlessness was dissipated when he was with Roman or Remus- and could even be held at bay by talking to Janus or Virgil. But it was hard for Logan to picture either of the twins holding the same level of affection for him that they did for their long term partners. They fit so beautifully together. Logan found that he cared for them enough that seeing it made him happy. 

But he felt at loose ends in the heir’s chambers- which had proved to be practically a small palace within the palace; with its own bathing facilities, small library or study, and rooms for the heir’s personal court. Which included Logan, whether he was an advisor or a concubine. It even had what Logan would have called a kitchenette, but was called a ‘tea room’, with a small hearth and cold cabinet, in case the residents didn’t wish to call a servant for a hot drink or a snack. 

The light coming through the window had a reddish edge so it was probably nearing the end of dusk. Everyone else would most likely be finding food, or finishing tasks. Logan thought that he’d get a warm drink, but he didn’t expect to see anyone there. 

Especially not Roman, peering at the small hearthstone, a kettle already on it. There was a scattering of things on the counter beside him. He looked up suddenly when Logan entered. 

“Logan!” he said, fairly brightly. “Good morning!”

“Good morning?” Logan glanced at the window again- the light was pale but more pink than red and he suddenly realized, coming from the wrong direction. It wasn’t dusk, it was  _ morning _ . He’d slept through the night propped at the study table. No wonder he was stiff and out of sorts. 

“Did you have a nice night?” Roman asked, quietly like he didn’t want to wake anyone. 

“It could have been better, I fell asleep in an unfortunate position.” 

Roman gave a weak laugh.

“Do I want to know?” 

“I was reading something.” Logan clarified. “I did not make it to bed.”

“That does explain why you’re fully dressed.” Roman was doing something with what was either a stiff piece of fabric or some sort of paper. 

“What about you?” Logan asked. “You seem to be up fairly early.” 

“Mnn.” Roman shrugged. “I didn’t sleep great.”

“Surely you could be sleeping in, then?” 

“Nah.” He fit the result- a kind of a cone into a funnelish object, and set it on a carafe. He rubbed at an eye. “Well, at least I know where you were, then.”

“Were you worried?”

“Well I can pretend I wasn’t.” He grinned a bit. “After all, I told myself you were with Remus so I didn’t go looking.” He leaned back against the counter, arms crossed, looking down, the grin falling. “... I tell myself that a lot.”

Shaking his head, Roman picked up some sort of device with a hand crank, and teased a drawer out. A waft of scent hit Logan’s nose, and he realized it was a coffee mill. It was barely after dawn, and Roman was making coffee. 

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, stepping closer to the counter. 

“Yes, of course.” Roman brought the smile back up. It wasn’t terribly convincing. He turned away and put more beans in the grinder, turning the crank. Logan was unsure how to proceed. He was fairly sure Roman was lying, but also that he was lying to himself. He didn’t feel particularly confident in his ability to tease out whatever was bothering him. He leaned on the counter, instead, watching Roman. 

Compared to Logan, Roman was barely clothed, wearing a pair of the linen underpants, no shirt. Which left Logan looking at a great deal of him. Which was hardly a hardship, Logan had to admit. Since his mind was half fogged with sleep still, he just let himself look. 

He was fairly well acquainted with Remus’s body at this point- and Roman’s was different from this angle. The lack of the scars across his shoulders and back were the most obvious difference, and Roman’s skin was perhaps a shade lighter, as though Remus had spent more time outside. Also, after a moment’s contemplation, Roman’s ass was just a bit rounder. Logan leaned forward a bit, looking at the curve of it under the fabric of the shorts. It was a fine place to be carrying one’s extra fat. Suddenly it wasn’t a butt he was looking at, and Logan blinked several times, yanking his eyes up to Roman’s. 

“Thinking about something?” He asked, charitably, tapping the new batch of grounds into the cone of paper. 

“How are you making coffee? I don’t think I’ve seen you do it, here, and at the Cafe, there were machines.” 

Roman laughed a little. 

“It’s a cone filter.” He gestured at the set up. “You pour hot water over the grounds, and it seeps through- not that much different than a percolator, but some people swear by the flavor difference; like cold brew.” 

“You seem to know a great deal about coffee.” Logan shook his head. 

“Well, I have been working with it for a long time.” Roman rolled his eyes, chuckling, drawing out the word ‘long’, and as he did, he poured the boiling water over the grounds. “Hipsters will come in with the  _ weirdest  _ requests; and we were accommodating. For instance- I’ve watched Remus make coffee, and it’s pretty close to turkish coffee. Though traditionally that’s done with hot sand, and you draw the pot through it.” he gestured with his hands after he set the kettle down. 

Logan laughed now, surprised. 

“I’ve no experience with that kind of thing,” he admitted. “I really don’t think most baristas have that kind of knowledge. My general impression is that pulling an espresso shot is tricky.” 

“Eh-” Roman shrugged a bit, wiggling his hand back and forth. “Steaming milk without ruining it is harder. Wanna hear a secret?”

“If you wish to share.” 

Roman beckoned him closer.

“It turns out Patton doesn’t even like coffee.” Roman confided with a grin. “He just knew that other people did, and it was super important to college students. So when he was outfitting his shop he just got any ‘coffee stuff’ that was recommended. By like, anyone.” 

Logan was laughing a little bit at that. It sounded like Patton’s particular brand of enthusiasm. 

“So we had all this  _ stuff _ . And sure I could have just tossed it into the backroom and ignored it, but I got curious on long shifts. So I just looked it up and figured it out.” he stood up, and looked at the coffee trickle into the carafe. “Years of academy training,  _ wasted _ .”

“There’s an academy for coffee?” Logan asked. Roman laughed again; another telling difference between him and his brother. Remus laughed wildly, often getting his whole body into it- or giggled, accompanied with little wiggles. Both were hysteric-edged, though genuine. Roman’s laugh was lower, and quieter, his shoulders shaking just a bit. It was an inviting sound. 

“No. I was- Buzz Lightyear? Toy Story?” 

“I can confidently say that I never watched it.” 

“Never watched it!” Roman seemed personally offended by the revelation. “It was a brilliant piece of media!”

“It was a cartoon about toys.” 

“You would have been a child when it came out-” 

“I reiterate, it is a  _ cartoon  _ about  _ toys _ .” 

“What a tragedy.” Roman moaned theatrically. “And I can’t even show it to you here. It is so much more than that-” Animatedly, Roman began outlining the main characters and their motivations, and then the story itself. Logan had to admit, the way Roman told it, it did seem a bit more gripping than he would have assumed. Part way through, he slid a mug over to Logan who took it and drank it without thinking, too absorbed in Roman’s storytelling. “... which was a great set up for the second movie, in my opinion.” Roman looked down into his own mug. “Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Letting me rant about Toy Story. I mean, given your response; I’m pretty sure you weren’t actually interested.”

“Perhaps not in the movie- but you were very engaging.” Logan smiled a little bit at him, and Roman smiled too for a moment, but it disappeared quickly, looking back down into his coffee. 

“Roman?” Logan asked. Roman took a deep breath, and looked up, tucking hair behind his ear. 

“If you did… end up choosing that would be okay.” Roman said. “I don’t think… I wouldn’t hold it against you.” 

Logan’s eyebrows drew together, confused at the subject change. 

“If I were to choose, you’d be just as likely as Remus.” 

“You never smiled.” Roman said. 

“What?” 

“Six months. You came in every weekday morning. I mean I wasn’t there every morning, just most of them. I guess you could have smiled then. But you never smiled, once in six months.” He smiled, weakly, like a guttering candle. “But after meeting Remus, you do. I would have remembered seeing something that handsome, that adorable.” He reached out as if to touch Logan’s cheek and let his hand drop to the counter instead. “I worry that… that I don’t really know you at all, and it’s all just more of me building something up that isn’t there in my head. I wish I could have been the one to do that.” 

“You make me smile now.” Logan offered, and brushed his fingers against Roman’s on the counter. “About things I never thought I would smile about.”

Roman rubbed at his eyes with one hand gently, not moving the hand that lay against Logan’s on the counter. 

“I guess.”

“I have to admit I’m somewhat fascinated at your observational abilities.” Logan added. “I absolutely believe you. There were not many smiles in my life, until fairly recently.” 

“You can say it’s creepy. It was a little creepy.” Roman retorted. 

“It’s not as if I wasn’t observing you for aesthetic appreciation.” 

“What?”

“I ‘checked you out’.” Logan tried again. “You were part of the reason I liked the Cafe.” 

Roman’s smile was a little more genuine and he blushed, biting his lips. 

“Admittedly I missed out on a bit given mostly I could only observe you from the waist up.” 

“Are you saying you like my ass?” His hand slid closer, fingers interlacing. 

“That is indeed what I’m saying. It’s a superior posterior.” 

He flushed just a bit more.

“I just about died when you showed up in the doublet, you know. I’m a sucker for a man in historical clothes, and the disarray only made me think dirty things. You were always so handsome and crisp. Did you iron your own shirts?”

“Well yes.” Logan blinked. “I’m surprised you noticed. Not many people iron these days.”

“Theatre.” Roman wiggled the fingers of his free hand. “It’s really important for certain looks. Also your shoulders. I seem to remember one day there was an unexpected shower, and your shirt was wet.” 

“You got me a roll of paper towels from the supply room as I recall.” Logan wrinkled his nose at the memory. The cloudburst had resulted in the purchase of a collapsible umbrella in his computer bag that never saw use. 

“Remy barely stopped me from offering my shirt.” Roman admitted. “I came closer than I ever had to asking for your name.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I wanted to preserve my daydreams.” Roman took Logan’s hand in both of his. 

“Daydreams about me?” 

“Yes.” Roman said quietly. 

“Would it make you feel less guilty to share them?” 

“Oh I had dozens- more than enough for every day of the week.” Roman looked up at Logan through his lashes, smiling. “One of my favorites was making you smile; but you know- I don’t think any of my day dreams had it quite as wonderful as it turned out to be.” 

“Well that sounds innocent enough.” 

“Another had me encountering you outside the Cafe. You’d taken a short cut down an alley and were in the process of getting mugged, or kidnapped.”

“Wait, why would I get kidnapped?”

“Well clearly you are so good looking you’re a prince in disguise!” Roman retorted. “The secret heir to a fortune!” 

“Oh of course.” Logan shook his head. “So I’m being kidnapped, what then?” 

“I spot the dastardly villains and dive head in, defending your wallet and your virtue. You’re charmed, but shaken, and I escort you home.” 

“What then?” 

“Hrmm. It depended on the day. Sometimes you’d forget to ask my name, and were shocked to discover your hero working as a lowly barista the next day, and we’d kiss and live happily ever after.”

“What, in the cafe?”

“Right over the counter.” 

“That hardly seems sanitary.” 

Roman laughed. “Then I won’t tell you about some of the other ones.” 

“Now I want to know.” 

“Well sometimes in the ones where I rescued you; you’d invite me in instead.” He picked up Logan’s hand and looked it over, before kissing it. “And thank me for the rescue with a kiss.” 

“A kiss was it?” He raised his eyebrows, and Roman returned the gesture, not dropping his hand. 

“Well that’s how the story goes. What followed the kiss had a lot to do with where I was when I was thinking about it.”

“Oh really?” Logan could certainly read between the lines of that statement. 

“Would you be terribly scandalized to know I had actual dreams with you in them, as well?”

“Without even knowing my name?”

“Somehow that was never important in the dreams.” 

“So what went on when your subconscious took over?” Logan asked, rubbing his thumb across Roman’s fingers. Roman bit his lip, and his eyes flicked over to the entrances to the tea room. 

“There wasn’t always a lot of talking.” He allowed. “But sometimes there was, you would break your routine to talk to me. I love the sound of your voice. In my dreams, no one else is in the Cafe.” He let go of Logan’s hand and gave a little hop, sitting on the edge of the counter, and leaning over towards Logan. “So no one was there to see if I stole a kiss.” He leaned forward, cupping Logan’s cheek, and tilting his head so he could kiss him. Logan reached out, and put his arms around Roman, pulling him closer, across the counter. He had to tip his head further up to kiss him, but overall it was much more agreeable, especially when Roman slipped his legs around to frame him. 

“Very well, we’re kissing in a public place, what then.” Logan inquired breathlessly. Roman combed Logan’s braids back from where they’d slipped loose. 

“I must say you’re not convincing me that I’m not dreaming.” Roman teased, as Logan trailed a hand up his bare back. He scooted to the edge of the counter, putting his arms around Logan in return, before kissing him again, teasing his mouth open so he could kiss more deeply. Most of his weight was leaning on Logan now, but he didn’t have it in him to mind. “Because here you are, holding me.” He kissed him again. “Kissing me.” Each kiss seemed to last longer, and leave them both more breathless. With Roman pressed against him, still perched on the edge of the counter, it was easy to mouth at his neck, kiss at his chest. Hidden underneath a wave of unbound hair Logan found a healing hickey where Roman’s neck met his shoulder. A smile twitched at Logan’s lips as he pictured Virgil leaving it. Roman positively shuddered when he pressed his lips to it. For a moment he just did that, kissing and mouthing at the bruise. Then he tipped his head and pressed his mouth to the opposite side of Roman’s neck. Roman’s breath quickened and his legs wrapped around Logan’s waist, as Logan sucked skin between his teeth, giving a little bite, and more attention, until there was a mark to match on the other side of Roman’s neck.

“So.” Logan breathed against his skin. “Go on.” He could feel Roman against him, well beyond half-hard, hot and squirming, barely contained by his underwear. Roman groaned. 

“I dreamed about you touching me, taking charge, pressing me against the counter.” He said in a husky whisper. He was leaning forward, having unwrapped his legs, so when Logan took a step backwards, he slipped off the counter, landing on his feet between Logan’s body and the island. Before he caught his balance however, Logan’s hands were on his waist, and he found himself facing away, hands splayed against the top, with Logan pressed all along his back, pressing down just a bit so he was bending, the curve of his ass rubbing firmly against- no Logan was absolutely grinding against it. 

“Something like this?” He asked, mouthing at the love bite he’d left. Roman lost his words for a moment, pressing back harder, straining to feel the press against him, moaning desperately. “I see you liked that.” Logan murmured, and tugged on Roman’s earlobe with his teeth. Roman whimpered, back arching. Logan’s hands slid down his thighs, then up again, cupping his erection and giving it a squeeze through the fabric, before continuing up to caress his chest. “Right there? Really? Just bent over the counter and fucked?” 

Somehow hearing him say it was  _ incredibly  _ hot. Roman cleared his throat, biting his lip for a minute. 

“Yeah.” he panted. “But… honestly, the counter did not dig in this much in my dream, and it wasn’t marble and  _ cold _ .” He pressed back against Logan, away from the stone surface. “The rest I’m really into though.” 

“That does explain this-” Logan squeezed Roman’s chest, thumbing at the nipple. 

“Hnugh.” Roman said articulately. “No, that’s mostly you.” He looked back over his shoulder, licking his lips. “How about we pull dream logic and go to the bedroom instead?” 

Logan blinked, bucking a bit against Roman’s ass, but gave a half step back, letting Roman stand up pushing away from the cold stone- and tighter against Logan. 

“Wouldn’t we be disturbing people?” The implication that someone else was in the room. 

“No- I love him, but Virgil is not an every day cuddler. He needs his space.” He gave a lopsided smile, tipping his head back onto Logan’s shoulder, and clutching at his hands, holding them. “I was very much alone last night. I have to say I’ve gotten used to well… not. I missed it.” 

“Oh.”

“No one is gonna be up for hours. Come back to bed with me?” his voice dropped. “And have me anyway you want me…” 

Roman was worried that the mood would be damaged by the change of setting. But instead, as soon as the bedroom door was shut, Roman was pressed to the foot of the high bed. 

It was a wonderful, decadent bed, with thick soft pillows, and plush wool blankets soft as fleece. There was a stepstool, like two small steps to get up into it, and Virgil had had some colorful things to say about that when he forgot and tried to get out of bed to visit the toilet. 

But it was high enough to continue the idea of a counter. After Roman was in place, hands pressed to the duvet, Logan backed off a step, looking at him. Roman arched his back, looking back over his shoulder, biting his lip as Logan took his doublet and belt off, loosening his cuffs and rolling the sleeves up. He stepped forward, lining their bodies up, one hand pressing at Roman’s face so they could kiss, however sloppily over his shoulder. The other hand drifted down, stroking Roman again, and unfastening his underpants, sliding them down, and letting them drop. 

Now Roman was naked, and Logan was still mostly dressed. It was hotter than it had any right to be. He rubbed his ass against him, trying to make it more seductive and less needy. Roman was aching with want at the idea of Logan doing just what he’d suggested, anything he wanted to him. Even more so now with the soft foot of the bed supporting him instead of the bite of cold marble. Logan was kissing him breathtakingly, and shifted so Roman was facing him instead so he could continue devouring his mouth. At last he pulled back, breathlessly, and pressed Roman’s hands to the bed. 

“Stay there.” he said, voice deep. Roman was more than willing to comply. But whatever he’d been expecting it hadn’t been for Logan to grab a cushion, dropping it to the floor by Roman’s feet- and the drop to his knees on it. Roman inhaled sharply, as Logan traced his fingers down the v of muscle towards his groin, making him twitch without being touched. “Anything?” he confirmed, looking up at Roman. 

“Anything.” Roman breathed. “Can’t think of a damn thing I’d object to, except walking away.” 

“If you change your mind-”

“Not likely.” But he nodded, and bit his lips. If this kept up they were gonna get chapped and no one would want to kiss that. 

Roman was beautiful, Logan decided. Handsome might be considered a more appropriate way to describe it, but staring down at him with awe and arousal, lips damp and plump from kissing, he was beautiful. Logan couldn’t resist the urge to draw his hand down Roman’s chest again, stroking over his muscles and stomach, feeling the flutter of his breath, the texture of the faint bits of body hair, then cupping his penius and giving it a few strokes, which made Roman catch his breath, only to exhale it all at once as Logan licked from tip to root, one hand resting gently on Roman’s hip. He dragged his lips up the length softly, before taking the head into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, exploring the flavor and texture. It was still a little odd to perform fellatio without a barrier, but it was a little late to consider that. Besides, he was discovering he liked it. 

He pulled back, swiping his tongue over the tip, and glancing up. Roman was staring down at Logan intently. Logan met his eyes, then testingly saw how far down he could go on a single shot. The response was gratifying, Roman’s fingers grabbing tightly at the duvet, his stance widening as his thighs parted to give Logan more room. He did press forward a bit, leaning back, but his hands stayed where Logan had pressed them. That made a curl of pleasure start in Logan’s guts. He was already aroused, but Roman’s effort to follow Logan’s order was a pure rush of pleasure all on it’s own. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed Roman’s dick down almost to the root, gagging a little but pushing past it. Roman moaned his name, hips twitching as Logan swallowed, pulled back and tried again, this time managing it. 

It was all Roman could do to keep his hands clutching the duvet, he couldn’t quite manage to contain the small jerks of his hips as Logan devoured him, tongue and lips and just the faintest brush of teeth, drawing him out of the absolute cloud of bliss so he could pay more attention. Logan didn’t seem to mind the jerks of his hips, sucking harder, stroking his thumb along Roman’s thigh where his hand rested. Which was good because Roman didn’t think he could stop himself, lost in the heat and wet and sensation. 

“Logan-” he moaned. “I’m… I’m gonna… I-” 

Logan pulled off just long enough to utter one word, meeting Roman’s eyes intensely.

“Good.” 

Roman barely lasted long enough for Logan to get his mouth on him again. Logan continued his attentions until Roman was truly spent, half collapsed against the bed, still gripping with a white knuckled hold. After one last lick, Logan tipped his head, kissing the skin of Roman’s thigh, and then nipping, sucking a hickey there. Whimpering as his body tried to perk back into interest, Roman let go, but kept his hands more or less in the same place. Logan leaned over him, nudging him a bit more onto the bed, the cloth of his pants rubbing against over sensitive flesh. 

“You listened.” Logan sounded surprised and pleased at once, resting his hands on top of Roman’s again. 

“Well,” Roman panted, smiling. “You asked so nice.” Logan kissed him, and Roman responded, kissing back with force and emotion. He was smiling again when they finally parted. “So, can I return the favor?” he breathed. 

Logan smiled down at him in a way that was like a shot of lightning right down his spine and to his groin. 

“I believe you said ‘Anything you want’. There’s more I want.” 

“Fuck.” Roman breathed and tipped his head up catching a fleeting kiss before Logan stood. 

“Now then,” Logan said, looking down at Roman, one hand splayed on his chest and keeping him on the bed. “I suppose you’ve heard about my problems with trigger spells?” 

Roman nodded. 

“I want you to use the spell on yourself; and decide what position you want to be in. Then hands back on the bed. Can you do that?” Logan asked. Roman nodded again, he probably would have agreed to worse in that moment. 

“Yeah.” he managed to vocalize. “I can do that.” 

“Good. You’re so beautiful, so good.” Logan smiled, and stroked Roman’s face before stepping away entirely. If Roman hadn’t been half way back to arousal already that would have done it on it’s own. The back of Roman’s mind ticked ‘praise kink’ and then scribbled the box full. 

Roman sat up a bit, and saw that Logan was getting undressed now. He watched, breathlessly, as the tail of braids was untied and they fell down, brushing across his shoulder blades. And then he remembered what he’d been told to do. Roman twisted his mind around the spell, muttering the words. He would fully admit, if asked that after the first time he’d had it used on him, he’d used it on himself, curiously, to see if it would be different without a partner. It was; but only in the way that masturbation was different. That said it was still a shivery sensation. It made him want to touch- just a bit to make sure it worked; but that pretty much guaranteed that it had. He rolled over, bracing himself against the bed, pressing his growing erection to the blankets. Roman shut his eyes and waited. It wasn’t long until he felt a hand stroke over his back. 

“Are you sure?” Logan murmured quietly, and Roman nodded. 

“Over the counter, right? Or close enough.” he joked. Skin pressed to skin the entire length of his back as Logan leaned over him to kiss him over his shoulder. He pulled him up a bit, and something slid between Roman and the bed. After a moment, he realized it was a towel, and whoops- yeah, that was a pretty good idea. He twisted a bit to kiss Logan more firmly. Logan just didn’t stop being incredible. Logan’s arms were wrapped around him, one hand stroking down his throat, thumb pressing briefly against the only recently formed hickey, the other pressed flat just below his navel. Not to mention the hot press of an unmistakable erection against his ass. Their lips parted, and Roman tried to catch his breath. “You are so fucking hot.” he moaned. 

“Thank you.” Logan pushed his hair aside and kissed the nape of his neck, then arranged Roman’s hands on the duvet. “I expect there will be some slippage, Roman but keep your hands about here.” 

Roman whined. 

“I want to touch you.” 

Logan licked his lips and took a breath. 

“I am sure that we’ll have another opportunity to explore what you want. Unless you no longer want  _ me  _ to touch  _ you _ ?” 

“Noooo” Roman whined again, rubbing back against him. “I’ll be good.”

“Yes.” Logan murmured, and dropped another kiss. “I know you will.” 

Roman would have melted, except he’d just been told to hold himself up. Logan stroked his hands down Roman’s body, cupping his buttocks, and squeezing a little bit, enjoying the tactile feedback of it. 

“You really are beautiful.” He said, only a little breathlessly. Roman felt something warm stroke across his hole, and whined as a finger pressed in, exploratorily. It only took a few moments for a second to join it, and he rocked back as they worked in and out. “I’ve been consitering the spell; and it seems to cover three separate aspects important for anal sex.” He stretched his fingers apart a bit and curled them. Roman moaned. “First, cleaning; not strictly necessary I suppose, but appreciated.” He curled and uncurled his fingers, “Second; lubrication- I’m still not sure what it is, but it is excellent at what it does.” he pressed his fingers against Roman’s prostate but didn’t move them for a moment. “Did you know it doesn’t have a flavor? Though it does tend to pick up the flavor of the skin, so it's a bit salty usually. That’s on it’s own.” Roman groaned again as Logan removed his fingers entirely. “I’m still not sure where it gets the substance from- but it produces plenty to make the experience delightful.” He sounded a bit breathless, there was a faint moist sound, and Roman didn’t dare look. Then three fingers pressed in. “Lastly of course, relaxation or stretching of the sphincter. Important so that neither party is injured by the intercourse.” 

Roman was loosing his fucking mind, because how did he manage to sound sexy using words like that? It probably helped that he sounded breathless, voice just a little lust raspy. His fingers pulled away again, and after a moment, curled around Roman’s hips, the tip of one finger pressing at the hickey he’d left before. The little burst of pain made Roman whimper and clench, as he felt Logan rub against the curve of his ass. 

“Please- Oh god, please Logan, please-” he was begging, and he was okay with that. One hand left his hip, pulling at his buttocks and then the damp hot head pressed at his hole, pressing in. “Thank you thank you  _ god _ Logan yes…” Roman fought to relax. His hands stayed in place but he lowered himself down onto his forearms, pressing his ass into it as Logan slid in. It felt so good, so deep, so full. Roman could have sworn he felt it all the way up to his throat, making him gasp for breath. Logan stayed where he was, buried in Roman. His fingers smoothed at the skin of Roman’s hips, and he shifted, as if adjusting his stance, and Roman moaned even at that, not caring at all what he sounded like. In fact, he heard Logan’s breath catch, and he moaned again, goading. 

Not rising to the bait just yet, Logan pulled back as slowly and evenly as he pushed in. As he rocked forward again, he held Roman’s hips still as he tried to buck, to hurry it. Slowly, teasingly he worked in and out, dragging along Roman’s prostate. But he couldn’t keep it up, as the pace increased, almost with every stroke. Soon they were both panting and moaning. The position kept Roman from rutting his erection against the bed, and it was driving him up the wall as it bounced against him with every stroke. Logan let go enough that they were moving together, Roman rocking back against the thrusts. 

“You-” Logan rasped, voice husky. “You’ve got such a wonderful voice, Roman.”

“No- no you.” Roman gasped, pressing his forehead to the bed. “Keep talking.”

“If I continue telling you how good you are, how hot, will you continue singing for me?” Logan grunted. “Because you- you’re so tight and sweet and it’s so hard to think of anything but you. Like the way you’re wrapped around me, being so good for me, following my lead and letting me hear those noises.” A hand slipped up his sweaty back and gripped his shoulder, pulling him off his forearms and back to his hands, changing the angle and making them both groan. Logan kept up the pace. “They steal my words, Roman; all I can think about is more-” Logan pressed himself against Roman’s back, and wrapped an arm around to touch him, more gently than firmly, a gentle squeeze that the pounding of their hips rocked him into, though the thumb stroked over the sensitive tip. 

“Logan!” Roman moaned. “I-” he couldn’t take it, and came over Logan’s hand, clenching down on the thrusts, which became more and more frantic, the hand now stroking, drawing out his orgasm, and Roman collapsed back onto his forearms. “Fuck, Logan please yes…” 

“It will be easier to clean if I pull out.” Logan managed, the words broken up with pants, but still intelligible. 

“No, Please-” Roman moaned again, and Logan was gone, lost to the rolling pulsing pleasure, letting go deep inside of him. Roman clenched as if to keep him there, and they both tried to catch their breath. Logan pressed his forehead to Roman’s back, the corner of his glasses a faint poke, but nothing compared to the caressing feeling of his braids over the hot, sensitive skin. Roman was still buzzing. Finally, Logan pushed up from his position, their skin sticking for a moment. Roman moaned as Logan pulled out. 

“Can you stand, just for a moment?” Logan murmured breathlessly, one arm around Roman’s waist, tugging. After a moment of reassessing his limbs, Roman pushed up to a standing position, leaning back against Logan, who picked up the towel he’d laid down, and wiped Roman clean, bringing a whole new crop of shivers as the cloth rubbed over him. “There you go, perfect.” He kissed Roman’s neck, and left his face there. “I have to step away, are you alright?”

“I… yeah… little drifty. That was… really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you. _ ” Roman sat on the towel for a moment while Logan retrieved a cup of water, joining Roman on the edge of the bed, they shared it. Roman tipped slightly, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “Why don’t we cuddle until someone comes to bother us?” he asked. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Logan agreed, leaning his head against Roman’s. “I fear my less than ideal night’s sleep is catching up with me suddenly.”

“Yeah, just that, not the mindblowing sex we just had.” 

“That certainly helped.” Logan agreed. 

They wiggled back, sliding under the covers which were still disarranged from Roman emerging from them earlier, and curled into each other, exchanging a few lazy kisses. Logan put his glasses on the small shelf set into the headboard, along with the now empty cup. 

“Do you-” Roman started after a few moments of silence. “No, it’s … kinda stupid.”

Logan wrinkled his nose. 

“Really?”

“And a little mood breaking-”

“I am not going to compare you and your brother, sexually.” Logan murmured blandly. 

“Ewww…. Not quite what I was thinking about, but thanks.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“It’s just… not exactly the safest sex.” he admitted. “And-”

“Ah. Can you keep a secret?” 

“... Ah… yes?” Roman asked, shifting so he could look Logan in the eyes. 

“Remus is not as promiscuous as he pretends. He ‘talks a big game’ because he thinks it’s funny. And there are medical spells that can test for social diseases. Janus makes sure they both take them.” 

Roman wiggled and went for broke. 

“And Janus?” 

“I don’t think he had slept with anyone but your brother for years. I… I am going to presume you are-”

“Oh yeah, no- if I’d done more than dream we were going to end up like this, I’d show you records, but they’re back at… home.” Roman trailed off. 

“Roman?” Logan asked, and Roman burrowed into his chest. 

“Just… give me a minute. I’m sorry, by the way.” 

Sensing a subject change, Logan went with it. 

“About?”

“Worrying about you choosing. You said you wouldn’t without telling and I worried anyway, because you and Remus-” he made a noise, and squeezed his arms around Logan. 

“It’s a complicated situation. I have some worries about being a Guinevere figure in your stories.” Logan admitted. “Causing strife and division.” 

“First off.” Roman said, pushing away a bit. “There was a lot going on there, too. If they’d just talked things out, or had an idea of polyamory, they could have adjusted their oaths to stop it.”

“You’ve done it, you’ve fixed the Arthurian mythos.” Logan teased. 

“Oh don’t get me started.” 

“What if I want to? I think your take would be… what was it? ‘Smoking hot’?” Logan half joked, but looked over and saw Roman’s eyes shining. 

“I love you.” he breathed without thinking, and that confession wasn’t  _ quite _ drowned as he barrelled forward, talking about the round table until they both dozed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is probably going to have to talk to another fae about releasing the last hold of the curse from him. Understandably, he's not really interested in doing that.


	5. Better Together (Virgil/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Hooky is better together
> 
> After the Battle of Lake Amber

“I can’t watch this anymore.” Virgil pushed off the bench. Logan looked up, then back at where the twins were cheerfully beating the shit out of each other with dulled weapons. 

“I thought you watched Roman fight before?” he asked, getting to his feet as well. 

“It was… different. The SCA was basically sticks. Those are basically swords.” 

Logan had to admit that it was hard to watch, even though they were both wearing armor. He hadn’t even witnessed the battle at Lake Amber first hand, just saw the aftermath of it, so he could only imagine it would be worse for Virgil, who _had_. 

They had- at Patton’s insistence- also been training, though they lacked the drive and enthusiasm the twins seemed to have. Logan had been suitably impressed by watching Virgil throw an assortment of knives. While Virgil had mentioned it, Logan had only seen him do it once, and that had been out of a corner of his eye; the mere idea of catching one out of the air was thrilling, like an action hero. Virgil had even shown him how to throw knives- in a much more practical and less homoerotic way than Remus had attempted, which didn’t surprise Logan much. Logan had become reasonably competent, though it was hard to feel so next to Virgil, who was quite skilled. Besides, he was hardly going to be going into combat. 

“If we leave now, Remus will have to look for us when he wants to play at teaching.” Logan observed. “And he might get distracted during that.” 

Virgil smirked. 

“You get me.” 

With the knife throwing co opted by Virgil, Remus had taken it into his head that the next step was knife fighting; and had dragged Virgil into it. Neither Logan nor Virgil were particularly pleased with it. It seemed a bit immature to just avoid lessons one didn’t want; especially when they were being given for a good reason- in this case so that they could defend themselves physically if it came to that- it was incredibly frustrating to have a decision made for them. So it was a grand petty circle. 

They slunk out of the courtyard to the sound of one of the twins crashing to the ground. Some of the personal guards of the Tarragon Family- the noble estate they were in at the moment cheered. Logan winced. The bloodthirsty tendency of the residents of Sanders was hard to take sometimes. He supposed if he was around less warriors it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Safely in the dim halls of the manor, Virgil sighed in relief. 

“All the things I packed, and I did not bring nearly enough sunscreen.” he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I hate the way I look when I get tan.” 

“I have to admit it’s hard to picture.” 

“Well you saw Andy. He doesn’t give a fuck. It starts there and gets worse.” Virgil shrugged, and kicked at the ground, frowning even more. 

“Has the book been working?”

“Yeah. It’s… less like text messages, and more like messenger pigeons I think.” He frowned. “There’s time between the messages. Andy says he checks it twice a day, and when I can, so do I. He says he’s okay. But I get the feeling that he’s… not mentioning something.”

“Are you worried?”

“Perpetually.” that got a small smirk out of Virgil. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“For playing truant from gym class.”

“Pfft.” Logan rolled his eyes. “Well I certainly wouldn’t mind spending more time with you.” 

Virgil gave another small smile and bumped his shoulder against Logan’s. 

“Aw, you like me.”

“Yes.” Logan said without shame. “I think trying to pretend otherwise at this juncture would be silly.” 

“Well in that case, I think the thing to do is to hide in the janitor’s closet and make out.” 

“I wonder what the equivalent would be?” 

“Probably somewhere down in the staff quarters.” 

Logan thought about that. “It seems rude.” 

“Where’s the last place people would think to look for us?” 

“His room?” Logan suggested. 

“Nah, I think he’s twisty enough to assume we’d think that.” 

“But would he think that we’d think that he’d think that?” Logan challenged as they strolled down the hall. He gestured with one hand, but with the other, he reached out and brushed his fingers against Virgil’s. It was… easier to express affection now. Virgil let them tangle for a moment and chuckled. 

“I don’t think he thinks, full stop.” 

“He’s smarter than you’d think.” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t underestimate him.” Virgil agreed. “But our rooms are probably right out; and frankly I don’t explore this place enough to know another. Janus and Patton showed me the stillroom and the drying room, but those aren’t great places to hide. Same with the bathhouse.” He paused, and tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Ugh. Too bad.” It had been a warm morning and the afternoon was edging on hot. 

“Wait…” Logan said thoughtfully. “I think I know a place. Let’s use the bathhouse first though.” 

There wasn’t really an equivalent of a shower in Sanders- at least not in the bath houses. Most washing took place with basins and cloths, and then soaking in tubs. Remus said that some outdoor baths had water-fall style sluices but they weren’t really suited to indoor ones. Virgil didn’t really think it was equivalent anyway. He missed the simplicity of letting the water take his worries away. Remus had dragged him under an actual waterfall when they were between safe houses, and it was cold and uncomfortable- but he had to admit the water pressure would be hard to beat.

But still it made cleaning up more of a production than it needed to be, in Virgil’s opinion. Mostly dry and mostly redressed- the coat-thing still couldn't beat his hoodie for comfort, even if it did provide a good hood for hiding, pockets for slouching, and long tails for swishing dramatically which he wasn’t going to admit that he liked, but he did- he waited for Logan in the outer room of the bathing room. 

Logan didn’t take too much longer, also just interested in getting the sweat off his skin. Once he was dressed, he looked around, finding the room empty except for the two of them, but playfully indicated silence, putting a finger to his lips. Virgil snorted but nodded, as Logan opened a door that Virgil had assumed was a closet, since it was half hidden behind a shelf full of towels. It was full of towels, cloths, and assorted bathing things; but it wasn’t just a closet, there was a narrow set of steps leading down, again half hidden behind shelves. Virgil’s eyebrows went up, as Logan started down, ducking a bit so he’d fit in the narrow passage. Curiosity warred with confusion, and Virgil followed Logan down. 

They were clearly in the area that the staff mostly stayed in, the halls were barely large enough for two people to pass each other, and there were occasional niches with ledges, as if to let someone rest a burden there for a moment while being out of the way of someone else passing. Sometimes he thought they were niches but they were hallways leading elsewhere. 

“That door goes to the laundry.” Logan murmured quietly as they passed. “Not our goal today; it’s very warm. 

“How did you find this out?” Virgil asked. 

“Curiosity. I noticed a door and went through it. I don’t think the staff quite knows what to do with me, I keep showing up places. But no one seems to have complained, so…” His braids were tied back much higher than usual, still in position to stay out of water while he bathed. Virgil found himself staring at the back of his neck, since he didn’t usually see it. He wanted to kiss it. This was just the kind of adventure Virgil liked- mostly safe, and just a little bit forbidden. 

As a kid he’d loved sneaking onto construction sites and into abandoned houses; but getting older had taught him how dangerous that was so he’d stopped. This was more like slipping through a ‘staff only’ door at the mall. He gave a quiet laugh, and Logan looked back at him, amusement in his eyes. The hall they were in dead ended at a door, and Logan opened it, ushering him in and closing the door behind them. 

The room smelled of lavender and cedar. As Virgil’s eyes adjusted, he could tell it was full of bundles of blankets and sheets, chests, pillows- and what might have been bolts of fabric. It was cool, dry, and almost completely dark. The almost was because Logan had produced a luminance crystal not quite the size of his thumb, which gave off a blue light that illuminated without really destroying night vision.

“Where’d you get that?” Virgil breathed, turning to cup Logan’s hand and look at it. It was smooth, like a tumbled stone. 

“Do you remember that cove that General Amorea mentioned? I did manage to get a chance to visit it, one evening. I was going to try to bring the rest of you to see it but…” he sighed. “It looked something like that sea glass beach in California, except they glowed. Luminance crystals are fascinating, they all glowed different amounts, and there were dozens of colors. This one stood out to me, and I don’t have the best night vision, so I took it. Apparently more are washing up all the time, so it was fine.” He moved further into the room, settling down on a sheet that covered bundled featherbeds, keeping them from getting dusty, setting his bag of bathing things down by his feet. “This is apparently a storage room.” 

“I couldn’t tell.” Virgil grinned, plopping down next to Logan, kind of pleased with the faint give of the tightly packed feather mattresses. “Think we can hide here till dinner?”

“That’s the plan. My other thought was the scriptorium off the library? But Remus would definitely think to look for me at least there.” He set the stone on a nearby shelf. “There is, sadly, not much to do, however.”

“We never really need much, though.” Virgil pointed out, curling an arm under his head and lying down on his side comfortably. 

“This is true.” Logan agreed, mirroring it “You’re an excellent conversationalist.” 

Virgil snorted, as if he found that hard to believe. “It’s just the skillset of the barman.” 

“Come now, there’s no need to have false modesty. You’re very intelligent and well spoken.”

“Yep, I enunciate my expletives beautifully.” Virgil agreed, chuckling. 

“Not what I was intending to debate, but I’ll take it.” Logan retorted. 

“Oh fuck not you too-” Virgil groaned covering his face with a hand. “Roman and Patton and now you- it’s like I have my own cheering section. I just don’t get what you see-” 

“Don’t lump me in with _Patton_ , at least.” Logan protested. “He’s so optimistic I heard him arguing Remus’s good points-”

“I’m not the one smooching the possum.” retorted Virgil.

“I didn’t say he didn’t _have_ them, just that they can be hard to spot.” Logan shot back. “While your virtues are not so nearly well hidden.” 

“Don’t start-” Virgil warned. 

“Oh, and how do you intend to stop me?” he asked lightly. 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been intending to make out when they’d snuck away. The cool dim light and soft landing of their hiding spot was just an added bonus. They might have actually had a conversation, if one of them had picked a subject- Logan had been intending to brainstorm sunblock alternatives, for one thing. He even knew that Patton and Janus were in what amounted to a video conference with other mages- apparently unblocking the one Cut to Florida had reopened others. Cuts while incomprehensible, were fascinating to Logan, and Virgil seemed to feel the same way in a low-key way. 

But honestly, he was starting to really enjoy the way that kissing could turn his brain off. It was a conscious choice, but it was incredibly pleasant to just enjoy the moment without worrying about the future or the past. He suspected Virgil felt the same way. It was a danger free escape from the chaos they found themselves in. 

Logan hissed in pleasure as Virgil kissed his neck, their legs intertwined. He slid his hands down Virgil’s back and under the back of his waistband, drawing him closer. Virgil moaned against his skin as they pressed up against each other. Logan slid his leg along the inside of Virgil’s thigh, sliding his hands into his pants further, grabbing a double handful of his ass, and grinding against him, turning his head catch his mouth again, desperately. Their kisses grew more and more sloppy, tongues and gentle bites, as they ground against each other. It was almost painful when Logan pulled back, panting. Virgil followed him back for a moment, then pressed a kiss to his collarbone, hand scrabbling up the front of his shirt, pushing it up. Logan groaned, pressing his thigh against the obvious bulge in the other man’s pants. 

“Fuck.” Virgil moaned with feeling against Logan’s skin. 

“Indeed.” while one hand was still cupping Virgil’s ass- firmly inside his pants, albeit outside his boxers, the other had migrated to clutch around his ponytail. 

“Shit. What’s going to happen here?” it might have been taken as a deescalation, except Virgil chose to punctuate his question by drawing his teeth over Logan’s clavicle. 

“... I suppose we could try a ‘sixty nine’”

“How can I hear you pronounce that?” Virgil laughed. “Uhm. I’m not… particularly great at blowjobs; especially if I’m distracted.”

“How good does it have to be?” Logan demanded. “You’ve got someone’s mouth on your genitals, sounds like a good start no matter what happens next!” 

Virgil kept laughing. “I don't know if you noticed, but I’m kind of … bitey.” he nipped at Logan’s ear making him surge against his leg. “So, yeah, not great-” 

“V, sometimes you make me want to take a baseball bat to every person who has ever put you down, sadly that puts you at the top of the list.” When Virgil opened his mouth to protest, Logan kissed it instead, mouth open and seeking already. Virgil allowed himself to fall back into the delightful haze of lips and tongue, which did nothing to alleviate how tight his pants felt- especially when they rolled against the obvious bulge in Logan’s. His fingers scrabbled at the buttons on the other man’s pants. 

“I mean, you can fuck my face if you want.” Virgil mumbled as they panted for breath, palming Logan’s erection. “Just gotta take turns.”

Logan shook his head a little nosing at Virgil’s neck, and kissing open mouthed on the skin, as his hands ran up his back. 

“I have to say it’s a good thing you and Remus aren’t compatible, because the amount of profanity involved would be staggering.” 

“If you wanted to kill my boner, you could have said.” Virgil complained, but didn’t pull away.

“It feels alive and well to me.” Logan commented, his hand coming around and sliding down the front of Virgil’s pants. Virgil bucked into his hand with a burst of expletives. They both started laughing, though Logan didn’t remove his hand, letting Virgil press into it. He slid his hand free to pop the rest of the buttons, leaving both of them with their pants loose around their hips. “Damnit.” Logan mumbled.

“What’s the matter?” 

“I will need to sit up for a moment, and I don’t want to.” Logan huffed. Virgil gave him a lingering kiss, and then another right by his ear.

“But consider- then you get to come _back_.” 

“You’re very convincing. But that does mean you have to let go.” 

Virgil let go so Logan could sit up, hooking his bag of bath supplies up, and taking out a small bottle, and an unused handkerchief. 

“You look like a man with a plan.” Virgil commented, head propped on his hand. “Care to share with the class, or is this a hands-on kind of demonstration?” 

“I do intend to get hands on.” Logan agreed. “If you don’t mind?” He didn’t lie all the way back down, but tangled their legs together again, leaning a bit over Virgil. “But first, we should pull back our clothes a bit more- I wouldn’t want to get oil on them.” He met Virgil’s eyes. “I don’t think either of us is prepared for any kind of penetrative activity, but I would very much enjoy getting off with you.” 

Virgil huffed a bit, surprised. “Yeah, not that it doesn’t sound fun but… little much right now. But...” He ran a hand down his own stomach, then bit his lip, pulling down his underwear a little shyly, letting his erection free. He felt Logan’s eyes on almost like a caress, as the other man licked his lips. Weird how it felt so intimate when they were just talking about oral, but Virgil’s eyes followed Logan’s hand as he pushed his shirt up, then pushed his pants and underwear down over his hips, his own hard on practically leaping out. 

With their bodies so close, their dicks lay next to each other without pressure but with the feeling of each other's heat. Virgil dragged his eyes up to Logan’s again, and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him back in for a kiss, dragging their sensitive cocks against each other. He groaned, hips bucking. Bare skin rubbed on bare skin from nipples to thigh, slick with sweat. Virgil reached between them, getting his hand on Logan’s dick and giving it a few strokes, making him gasp. Logan was doing something, then his hand joined Virgil’s, wet with something oily and slick, coating both of their hands and erections, making the slide delicious instead of dry. 

“Oh fuck yes…” Virgil moaned, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder, hips thrusting without his input as Logan stroked them both. 

“Virgil.” Logan said, making it sound like both a prayer and a curse, trying to get closer. Virgil shifted so he could kiss the side of Logan’s neck. “Is this-”

“So good.” Virgil responded, his own hand going down to help, their fingers lacing as they rutted and rubbed against each other. They were kissing again, though without any skill, too wrapped up in the pleasure. 

“I’m close-” Logan whimpered, and Virgil bit at his lips, making him whine deep in his chest thrusting erratically and squeezing his hand tighter as he came, covering their hands and making everything slip more. The musky smell hit Virgil’s nose, mixed with the faintly floral smell of the oil, the cum itself splattering halfway up their bared chests, and he followed quickly, leaving them panting and pressed against each other, hips still twitching. Virgil’s hand slid over Logan’s hip, trying to press him even closer, drinking in the sounds. As his breath evened out, he kissed Logan again, slowly and passionately, Logan kissing back in a bit of a daze. After a few moments he blinked back on, and started wiping the mess up with the staged handkerchief. 

“You’re… incredible.” Virgil chuckled, flopping onto his back, smiling broadly. 

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Logan countered, smiling, and passing Virgil the dirty handkerchief so he could wipe his hand clean. 

“But next time-” his hand now clean, he slid it around the back of Logan’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I kinda want to get my mouth on you.” 

Logan smiled. “I’ll look forward to it.” They righted their clothes a bit, not bothering to refasten their pants, and curled up together, basking in the afterglow and each other's quiet company. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always find me at [thebestworstidea](https://thebestworstidea.tumblr.com) on tumblr to ask me questions or otherwise bother me.


End file.
